Struggling
by Urusaii
Summary: Two kids found their way in FairyTail Guild. And then to everyone's surprise-horror for some-, the kids started calling Natsu and Lucy, Papa and Mama and expected them to act like their parents. Would the two survive? Obviously on Hiatus. But will be continued soon. ;)
1. The Meeting

**This is an entry for FireDragonNatsu's NaLu fan fiction writing contest.**

**FireDragonNatsu, I'm sorry I took a long time submitting a story. Our finals had just ended so.. :)**

**Anyway, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Meeting<strong>

"Lucy, get up!"

The said girl buried her nose behind a book, reading the words louder for the pink haired dragon slayer to hear. "She was curled on the couch, sitting by the fireplace—"

"Lucy, let's play!"

"—since it's winter, and all she wants to do—"

"Lucy, let's go fishing!"

"—is to be alone and get away from her rowdy friends—"

"Luucyy, let's get something to eat!"

"—and read a very good book WITHOUT getting DISTURBED by some PINK-HAIRED IDIOT!"

"LUUUUCYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Gray looked at the pair with scared eyes and started to inch away from them hoping to harbor safety from the upcoming roar that he thought is stronger and scarier than of the dragon slayer's. Still, he can't help but watch his two teammates struggle with the behavior of each other – the one trying to deal with the idiotic one and the other one trying to deal with the academic one.

"Geez, Natsu! Couldn't you take a hint?"

_There goes the second Erza_, Gray thought cringing, making sure that he doesn't speak the words out or he'll sure be as good as dead. He watched as Lucy snapped shut the book in her hands in an unlady-like way and glared a deadly glare (Gray confirmed she's really a family relative of Erza)at the pink-haired dragon slayer on her side still caught up on tugging her sleeves. As much as he loved the look on Natsu's face when Lucy starts to act like that, he still can't mock him as he looked like he'd pee on his pants himself.

"L-Lucy, I just w-wanted to play –"

"Then get the hell out and play! Don't drag me in your stupid antics!" Lucy fumed, still glaring at Natsu who flashed a slight hurt look at her. Okay, that went overboard, she thought to herself guiltily. Seriously, she's in one of _those_ PMS days now and clearly, Natsu's not helping at all. She badly wanted to read the book she's holding to relieve her from stress but she can't read in her apartment since the plumbers are there, busy patching up the _slight_ damage on the water pipes that was caused by a jealous water mage. So now, she's trying to read in the guild, hoping to ease her mind a bit. Apparently, Juvia learned that Gray had been crashing to her house to take nice warm bath – which is unknown to Lucy or she wouldn't have approved – and got really mad, effectively letting the water gush out of the tubes, leaving her apartment flooded and the water pipes damaged.

"Oi, oi," Gray spoke worriedly seeing the look on Natsu's face.

Lucy turned to him, glaring.

Uh-oh.

This is all his fault! Lucy thought. She considered kicking Gray out of frustration and guilt but she knew she would just cause more damage. Now, she's totally and officially broke! What with all the repairs needed to be done with the apartment, thanks to Gray. And she's been darn frustrated and PMS-ing and Natsu – the idiotic and insensitive Natsu just have to receive them all.

"I-I think I need some air," Gray gulped nervously and slid down from his seat and turned around. He was surprised however when he felt he bumped something on his knees and blinked down to see a little girl with pink hair with her butt on the ground. Then, a little blonde boy, about as tall as her rushed to the girl to help her stand up and then charged towards him sending little punches to his knees that did nothing but tickle him.

"Huh?" He just said as he looked dumbfounded at the two children.

"Gray? Who are those?" He heard Lucy ask, her anger completely forgotten. He felt the people in the guild started to gather around them looking curious at what is happening.

He turned to her with a confused look as Natsu came forward to take a better look at the two toddlers.

"Papa! Papa!"

Confused and flabbergasted, the guild watched as the little girl ran up to Natsu, lifting up her hands towards him as if asking him to carry her up. And then, the other boy looked past Gray and his face turned delightfully happy as she saw Lucy peering on Gray's shoulders. He pushed Gray away and wrapped his tiny arms around the blonde's waist and shrieked, "Mama!"

By that time, everyone's jaws fell on the ground looking at the two kids interacting to two of their members. There was a complete silence as everyone tried to process the turn of events.

With a bold heart (and probably because she was the blonde's best friend - as how everybody sees it), Levy stepped forward and gawked at the two. Then she turned to Lucy who was looking like she'd just swallowed a whole grenade, "Lu-chan?"

Lucy turned to her still looking dumbfounded.

She continued. "Natsu, Lu-chan.. are these your.. kids?"

"….EHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAND that's it!<strong>

**It's kinda short isn't it? Anyway, please do correct my mistakes if I had any here.**

**I really don't mind. :)**


	2. Playing House

**Hah! I managed to finish this chapter while talking to Joy-chan (via pm, that is. Haha!)!**

**Kyaaaa! It's soooo nice talking to you, Joy-chan! *hugs***

**Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter earlier.. I'm gonna make it up to you, guys. :D**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed, alerted and favorited!**

**And even for those silent readers. XD**

**I'm overwhelmed, minna. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Now without further ado, I present to you, the second installment of Struggling. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Playing House<strong>

"Natsu, Lucy, you have a lot of explaining to do," Erza said suddenly appearing out of nowhere beside Gray.

Gray nodded still gawking. "I never thought that you had _that_ relationship."

Juvia stepped out and stuck out her hand towards the horrified blonde. "Congratulations, Lucy-chan! If I already knew Lucy had already a boyfriend who's not Gray-sama I wouldn't have broken your pipes!"

"And you said, you're still inexperienced, huh? Well, look at that. You have twins! Way to go, Lucy!" Cana called out pumping her right fist in the air and the left hugging the barrel of beer.

"W-Wait! No, that's not what you think it is! I don't have a child!" Lucy panicked waving her hands wildly in front of them. Then she turned to Gray, "We don't have _that_ relationship! Our relationship is pure platonic! Right, Natsu?"

"Y-Yeah."

Erza shook her head. "When did you did _that_? I mean – Oh!" She gave them a meaningful look as she remembered something. "I guess _that_ time you did _that_. I can't believe I was too oblivious."

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked at her friend horrified as the guild started to whisper and murmur among themselves. "No! I told you, I never _did that_!"

From the background, Lucy heard Wendy whispered to Charle. "Charle, what is _that_ they're talking about?"

"Natsu, would you mind a little help here?" Lucy growled, clearly frustrated at her suspicious guild mates. And here, the idiot did nothing but gape at them.

She turned to him to see his brows furrowed as if he was thinking. He looked at Lucy then at the kids then at the guild, then back to Lucy again. "Ne, Lucy, what do they mean by _that_?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. Trust Natsu to not understand mature things. "Just tell them we haven't slept together!"

"But we did slept together. What, you expect me to lie?"

By that, the girls (probably led by Mira and her sister Lisanna) just squealed with delight and jumped up and down. The other men almost choked on their spits and looked jealously at the oblivious pink-haired dragon slayer.

"You idiot, you don't understand what you're saying! You're giving them the wrong idea!" Lucy felt like pulling her hair out of frustration. Before she could continue any further, she was cut in when they all heard a cough from above.

They looked up to see a short man with balding hair standing on the ledge on the second floor. He was looking rather serious as if he was calculating what he was about to say.

"Lucy, Natsu, everyone. I hope you haven't forgotten the presence of our little visitors here," he motioned to the two kids who were looking afraid. "Before you argue within yourselves, please consider these kids' feelings."

Everyone looked away from each other considering their master's words. The look on the kids' faces show that they are confused and afraid at the sudden commotion that their guild is making. Indeed, their guild might not be suitable for kids or they might be traumatized what with all the ruckus they're doing even early in the morning.

"Natsu, Lucy, both of you, please come in my office."

The guild watched as Master Makarov hopped off the ledge and disappeared in one of the rooms, with the two called mages trudged upstairs following their master.

As soon as the two disappeared behind the door, Mira called out to the two kids and tried her charm on them. If there's anyone who could deal with kids, it's their barmaid Mira. "So, can you tell us your names?"

Mira's sunny smile seemed to calm the two a little. The blonde boy started to talk."My name is Ken and this is my twin sister Anne."

"Oh you both are so cute!" Mira clapped her hands with glee. The guild just stared at her as she interacted with the kids. "Then would you mind telling us your parents? Where are they?"

As expected of Mira. Everything was well-planned, the guild thought.

"They're upstairs. I don't know why they haven't recognized us though," the girl said flashing a cute hurt look.

Mira smiled at them, this time for real. "Don't worry, they'll recognize you after this. I'm sure."

* * *

><p>Somewhere outside the guild, two hooded figures peeped at a corner looking at the big and might sign of Fairy Tail outside the gates.<p>

"Do you think it's safe for them to be there?" The voice seemed to belong to a woman. She sounded worried and hearing that the noise had been replaced by silence, she presumed that the people in there already found the two kids.

"Nah, don't think too much," the hooded man beside her said. "This is Fairy Tail and I believe they can manage this."

Even with the hood, the woman knew the man is grinning, judging by the way his voice seemed to sound so excited and assured. "I know that but still.. I can't help but worry about those two."

"Who do you mean?" The man asked turning to her.

"Err.. Yeah. I'm worried about the kids. But I think I'm more worried about the other two."

"You mean the adults?"

"Adults? They're just teenagers! I don't know if they can handle this," the woman said exasperatedly.

"I'm sure they can!" The man replied.

"Idiot! Don't be too optimistic."

"Hey, don't be too pessimistic."

The woman crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"Relax. I'm sure they can always pull through," the man turned to her. She can imagine the warm grin he always gives her. At that said, she sighed. He was always the optimistic one. The man then rubbed his palms against each other. "I'm excited!"

The woman rolled her eyes and leaned on a tree nearby. Guess they have to be around for a while.

* * *

><p>Lucy watched the ice cubes in her lemonade (that was served by a too enthusiastic Mira) bob up and down. The humidity was evident as countless droplets of water start to form around the well-cleaned glass.<p>

"Ne, Mama. Are the ice cubes really that interesting?"

Flinching at the address as she's still not used to it, the blonde turned to the blonde boy sitting on the stool beside her by the bar. There was this certain creepy familiarity on the child's face which she can't put her finger on. The child's eager and smiling face somehow made her feel comforted and she can't help but give him a small smile. "Yes, it is."

She seemed to find it quite a little weird that a while ago, this very child had given her a look of pure hurt when she acted like she doesn't know them at all. Well, it's not like she's acting, coz she really doesn't know them. She was horrified when they announced that she is their mother. And the worse thing is, the father they are claiming is none other than the Salamander who is currently running around the guild with the little girl like he was enjoying himself. They had agreed to be called mother and father upon their master's request and just 'play along' with the kids. However, they were warned to be cautious and to not let their guard down. As much as the kids both look innocent enough to even harm anybody, still, looks can be deceiving especially in the world of mages.

Things can go downhill from here, Lucy thought glumly.

"Is something wrong, Mama? You seemed confused."

Lucy shot him a suspicious look. Is this really a four-year old kid? He seemed too mature for his age. She lowered face to have a better look and was quite shocked at how his eyes were as black as onyx that she seemed to be stuck there, lost in the… Wait. She turned to Natsu and thought of how those eyes looked exactly just like his. She already memorized those eyes since she always find herself looking at them and getting lost as well. Huh? Did she just think that?

"Mama?"

"Uh, yeah? No, nothing, I was just.. Well," she shrugged and then tried to think of changing the topic. "Ken-kun?"

"What is it, Mama? And you don't call me Ken-kun," Ken looked at the blonde in front of him slightly confused.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'm just.. teasing you," she faked a smile.

"Mama, you really are a weirdo," the boy shook his head making Lucy gape at him again. Really, this is all getting weird.

Lucy thought for a while before saying the words to the boy. Then she said, "Ken, I'm about to ask you questions. Can you answer me honestly and don't ask why I'm asking?"

The boy's parents might have raised him well to be obedient, Lucy thought as she saw the kid nod his little head up and down eagerly. The look on her cute face just makes Lucy want to pinch his cheeks over and over again but decided that she has to control it or the boy might end up having swollen cheeks. She's afraid she might be sued for child abuse by their parents whoever they might be.

"Is Anne's hair color natural?"

The boy looked at the direction of his twin sister who was currently trying to pick a fight with Gray with the help of their idiot of a father. Even with a confused look that his mother is asking him questions she already knew, he still answered the question. "No, it isn't. She's blonde just like me and you. But Papa dyed her hair because he said he wants Anne's hair to be pink. He said it looks cute on her."

She indeed looked cute, Lucy mused. But the idea of dyeing your child's hair just because you want to is just too ridiculous for a parent. She guessed their parents might have a few loose screws in the head.

"You were mad at Papa because of it and you tried to remove the dye. But Anne refused coz she said it was what Papa wants. You see, she really likes Papa."

"And you don't?"

"No! I do, I really do. It's just that…" There was a faint tinge of red on his cheeks. "I just like Mama more. Sometimes, Papa is like an idiot."

Lucy burst out laughing that Ken just looked at her surprised at first and then smiled at the accomplishment he'd made by making his mother laugh. Then he turned to his father who was now brawling with a now-half-naked Gray and Anne watching eagerly at the sidelines. "See, he really is an idiot," Ken said bluntly.

Another guffaw came out of Lucy's mouth and she was forced to turn to Natsu to see what Ken was talking about. To think that a four-year-old child could call Natsu an idiot. Her laughter was however cut in when she saw the fight that was about to break between the dolt and the pervert. Heck, where is Erza when you needed her?

"Hey, you two, stop that!" Lucy hopped from her seat leaving the curious blonde boy behind and headed towards Gray and Natsu.

"No way! This blockhead just harassed my kid!" Natsu said glaring at Gray. "I'll show him that he's million years too early to date my cute daughter!"

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" Lucy stared at him incredulously. "You can't fight in front of the kids, you dimwit!" Then she turned to Gray. "And please, Gray, have some decency and put some clothes on!"

"Eeep!"

"No, Gray, let's finish this once and for all!"

"Walking away in a fight is unmanly!" Elfman puffed his chest.

"You can do it, Papa!" Anne called out pumping her little fist in the air.

Lucy looked around the guild as chorused cheers started to ring across the guild. She looked at Ken from across the bar who was looking interested and as if this is this just a normal occurrence that he always witnesses.

Really, even if she loves her guild, she still thinks their guild is just a little hopeless at times.

* * *

><p>"That was fun!"<p>

Lucy shot Natsu a bored look before looking up ahead and wished she's in her apartment already. She's almost beaten to a pulp, what with all her efforts to stop the ruckus in the guild since there are two kids younger than Romeo and Wendy already. They are now walking towards her apartment with Ken swinging her hand back and forth as he hopped happily beside her and Anne happily snoozing against Natsu's neck.

Master Makarov had already tried contacting people who might be aware of parents losing their twin children. So, for the meantime until their parents would claim them, Ken and Anne are both staying in Lucy's apartment. No way, she would allow the kids to stay in Natsu's so called house (for her it's more like a sty). Since the kids seemed to take her as their mother, she felt like she had a responsibility towards them. Also, she felt quite attached to the two especially to Ken.

"I'm tired," Lucy complained as she squeezed the little hand that was tugging her.

"Don't worry, Mama. I'll try to get bigger and taller fast. Bigger than Papa so that I can carry you home!" Ken smiled up to her.

She giggled. "You're so sweet, you know that? But you don't have to worry. Mama's fine. "

"Yeah, Ken, you don't have to worry. Since you're still too small and you might get squished, I can carry Mama for you! Your Papa's strong, see!" Natsu grinned at the little boy and was trying to show off his biceps.

Lucy felt a little heat rose up to her cheeks. "Tch," she muttered and rolled her eyes trying to hide her embarrassment. "I still can walk towards the apartment myself, so thanks but no thanks."

When they passed on a store just a few meters from her apartment, an elderly white haired woman and her friend sitting under one of the umbrella of the store, looked at the four of them and Lucy caught their whispered conversations as they were passing by.

"Ne, ne, don't you think they looked like a cute family?" The white haired woman nudged her friend.

"You're right! But don't you think they're too young?"

"Forget it, Nilda. Kids nowadays are too untamable to consider such things. It's just too rare to see a young yet happy couple these days. They're both lucky to have each other."

By those words, Lucy felt herself turning red all over that she started to walk briskly dragging the surprised little Ken with her. "W-We need to hurry. It's starting to get dark soon," she coughed awkwardly.

Natsu followed her pace. "But your apartment is already near. We might even get there in three minutes even without you walking hurriedly. You're acting all weird again, Lucy."

"Whatever," she mumbled. She hurriedly went inside her apartment together with Ken who was contented enough to be tagging along his mother.

Lucy tossed the keys on her table as soon as she went in while Ken tried to find a comfortable position on Lucy's bed.

"You can put Anne on the bed, Natsu," she said as she headed to her fridge. "Want some milk, Ken?" The boy nodded eagerly and she chuckled at his response.

"Hey, Lucy, won't you ask me for some food?"

"Why would I?" She asked him incredulously as she handed the glass of milk towards the smiling Ken.

"Well, since I'm your husband and all."

Lucy choked on her milk. "Sh-Shut up! You're not my husband and I'm not married!"

"But these kids say we are. Even the old ladies back on the store."

God, he heard it, Lucy cursed inwardly. Of course, he would. He has an extra sensitive sense of hearing.

"Mama? Papa?"

Anne rubbed her eyes and looked at the two adults in front of her. "Oh, we're here!" She suddenly exclaimed as her chocolate brown eyes roamed around the room.

"You want some milk, too?" Lucy smiled at the girl.

"Yes, Mama, please!"

The girl, Lucy noticed, is a little more cheerful than the boy who seems to be a little responsible and mature than the girl.

"Mama, could you read a story for us?" Anne asked, her large brown eyes focusing on what Lucy's doing. Lucy then handed her the glass and ruffling her already disheveled pig-tailed hair. "Okay, later. Before you go to bed."

"Yaaaay!" Both the kids chorused and Ken, who was already finished with his milk, jumped up and down on the bed, making the springs on the bed groan.

"Wooah!" Natsu mused looking at Ken as he jumped up and down. "That looks like fun! I wanna try that, too!"

"Yes, Papa, we'll do it together!" Anne's eyes lit up at the thought.

"No, Anne, Papa's too big and the bed might break," Ken told her sister as he still continued to jump unknowingly teasing Natsu to do the same.

"Geez, Natsu, even the kid knows you can't do that!" Lucy said exasperatedly. "Oh and you have to go! Happy might be looking for you. By the way, where's Happy? I haven't seen him around."

"What? Papa, you're going? You're not going to sleep here?" Anne asked panicking.

"Err.."

"Are you supposed to be sleeping with Mama, Papa? Where are you going?" Ken bombarded another question.

"Papa, please don't go!" Anne is in the verge of tears.

"Mama, please don't let Papa go." Even Ken begged to her.

Natsu looked at Lucy. Well, since the kids asked it, he has nothing to complain, right? He thought this would be an opportunity to raid Lucy's bed coz it's all so comfy. And he was quite attached to kids himself. The only problem is Lucy. Would she agree?

"But.." Lucy was torn.

"Lucy, the kids told you so," Natsu cooed, winking at the two kids.

_Why, you little—_Lucy thought, glaring at the grinning Natsu.

"Mama, please?"

She sighed defeated. "Okay, but-"

"Yaay! We're all sleeping on the same bed!"

"WHAT?"

The kids just grinned at her as both of them jumped up and down the bed. "What the effin-"

"Uh-uh, Lucy. You're manners. The kids might hear you," Natsu told her as if she was being lectured with good etiquette in front of the kids. He gave her a final smug look before turning towards the two kids and tackled them.

Lucy gaped at the three.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Did I screw up?<strong>

**Are you disappointed or satisfied? Please tell me, I'm dying to know. :)**

**Don't hesitate to point out errors. XD**


	3. Newlyweds?

**Minna~a!**  
><strong>Yahoo, the third installment of Struggling!<strong>

**Sorry for the wait. :)**

**Again, THANK YOU for all of those who reviewed, alerted, favorited and read silently.. (uh.. parallelism? Gah, screw grammar!)**

**You guys just motivated me to continue writing this fic! And for that I'm soooo glad.**

**Really guys, what would I do without you. :D**

**Oh and special thanks to ShiningStellar, cocopops3000, and Isadora Li for encouraging me to continue writing! I'm so inspired.**

**Oh oh, and Angel-chan! Nice to meet you! Haaah.. I love making friends with all of you. .**

**And Joy-chaaaaan! (I know I've said this already but..)**  
><strong>It's soooooo nice fangirling with you on facebook! Haha! XD<strong>  
><strong>And the movie! Kyaaaaa! I can't wait for the FT movie!<strong>

**Oh and have you guys read the latest chapter in manga? Kyaaaa!**  
><strong>(Okay, I'll just shut the hell up already. x_x)<strong>

**I can't really express how I'm so grateful with you guys, so.. (ugh, urusaii's getting all dramatic.)**

**Ah, whatever. So here it is!**  
><strong>The third chapter of.. Struggling!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. :)**  
><strong>(Do we really need to do this seeing that this is a fan fiction site? Haha! Oh well, it won't hurt anyway..)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Newlyweds?<strong>

"And when Prince Charming was about to step inside the weird castle, he was stopped by the evil witch and waved her wand in the air. The prince was surprised to see the witched turn herself into a dragon to try to slay Sleeping Beauty's savior," Lucy paused to watch the kids' reaction after she'd read the climax of the story. On her right, Ken's eyes was glued at the picture of a white-bellied yet violet-scaled dragon roaring in front of the handsomely drawn prince on the fairy tale picture book she had bought a few weeks back. She didn't know she would use this book to something like this aside from getting a very important reference for a chapter on her novel.

It is about bedtime for the kids and she was reading them a story just as what she had promised a while ago. The kids somewhat calmed a little bit after the incident 'making-their-Papa-Natsu-to-stay-the-night' after Lucy agreed on their request. However, unbeknownst to the kids, Natsu and Lucy (more like Lucy, that is) made an agreement (a pact! As what she called it) that Natsu would leave the apartment the moment the twins start to snore. Being glared hard by the celestial mage is like looking to the pits of hell, so he agreed immediately without second thoughts. _Darn_. And he thought he might have the chance of sleeping on Lucy's comfy bed.

"Wow, that's pretty scary," Anne breathed in a small voice still not looking away from the picture book. She was situated on Lucy's left as three of them laid comfortably on her bed, the kids on either side of her.

"There's no need to be scary with dragons, Anne. Don't forget, your grandpapa is a dragon," Natsu answered for Lucy. He was lying on his belly on the bed, facing across Lucy and the kids watching them read a story together. He hadn't heard this story before so he was somewhat interested

"And don't forget that Acnologia attacked us, and he's a dragon, too," Lucy reminded him keeping her voice low.

Natsu sadly hung his head, "But that was a different case."

Lucy bit her tongue as guilt took over her. Sure, Igneel's a dragon, but he might be even more than human enough to adopt Natsu and raise him like his own offspring. "Yeah, I think so, too," she added hoping to make Natsu feel better. And it did, she thought triumphantly as he grinned back at her and urged her to go on. She let out a small cough and continued. "But Prince Charming was not even fazed by her transformation. Instead, he was even more determined to face it and save the princess that was in the castle."

"He sure is something. Brave and strong-willed," Natsu murmured. "Maybe that Prince Charming would consider joining Fairy Tail? And then we'll get a good fight. I'm itching to test this guy's ability."

"Natsu," Lucy deadpanned, "he's just a fiction character."

"So?"

"So, you can't even talk to fiction characters, nevermind challenging them for a battle."

"Whatever, I'm still recruiting him."

Lucy paused to look at him and his _dead serious_ face. Then she said, "I wanna see you try." She then turned to the kids and wondered why they haven't complained at the constant interruption in the reading. A soft smile played on her lips as she turned to see the both of them already knocked out on the bed—dead to the world.

"Ah, they fell asleep," Natsu said.

"Aren't they adorable?" Lucy cooed as she pulled the blankets up to their chins to avoid them from getting cold.

"Lucy, you're drooling."

"Eh? No, I'm not!"

"Shh!" Natsu placed an index finger on his lips in a mock lecturing as Lucy's hands flew up to her own mouth to cover it. She slowly checked the kids and was relieved to see that they're still sleeping.

Lucy then shot a grinning Natsu a glare before she scrambled slowly to get out of the bed feeling the need to use the bathroom.

Geez, that moronic idiot! Lucy thought as she madly swung the bathroom door open and entered inside and closing the door. Her PMS is still controlling her mood and seriously, Natsu isn't helping one bit. After she was finished with her business, she opened the faucet to check, and was glad and relieved that at least, she did not pay for nothing to those plumbers. She swear, Juvia tries to do that again or anything funny that might cost her another round of money, and she'll be dead meat.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she mused at how tired she was that day. Trying to raise children, looking out for them and for the people around them is not an easy-peachy feat. She needs some rest. A lot of rest.

Reaching out for her toothbrush, she brushed her teeth with her eyes are about to close. After she finished brushing her teeth, she took one final look in the mirror and went out of the bathroom.

"Eh? Why are you still here, Natsu?" she asked when she emerged from the bathroom to see the dragon slayer peeping on the kids as they were sleeping.

"You're so mean, Lucy."

"Whatever," she waved her hands in the air, "Just get out already, I'm going to sleep."

"But I want to sleep here," Natsu whined giving her a puppy look.

Lucy has to roll her sleepy eyes. Great. She had finished dealing two kids in the morning, and now she's dealing an eighteen year old with a mind of a five year old kid with pink hair and bulging muscles. Wha-? What the hell is she thinking? She really _is_ tired.

"No."

"Lucy, hidoi*."

Ugh! Lucy just shut her mouth up, not wanting to argue more. She just gave him a final look before turning to the bed. She paused however, when she looked at the position of the kids. Both of them are _sprawled_ all over the bed that they take up everything, leaving no space for her to position to. She considered moving the kids and positioning them so she could get more space but she's afraid she might wake the kids up. Looking to her right, she saw her divan** she brought a month before when they bagged a lot of jewels on a mission. Calculating, she stared hard at the furniture and mentally noted the consequences of sleeping on the long sofa.

Just then, a cold gust of wind entered the room as Natsu opened the window to get out of the apartment. "I'm going." He was about to jump down when he felt a firm tug on his vest sending him toppling backward.

"Natsu, wait!" He heard Lucy say hastily as he landed on the floor with a dull thud, his butt breaking his fall.

"Ow! What's that for, Lucy?"

"Shhh! Sorry!" Lucy whispered harshly with an apologetic smile. She reached out her hand to help him pull up in a standing position. He grabbed it and stood up, almost making Lucy lose her balance.

"What's that for?" Natsu growled irritated, not minding if he just repeated his own words. He was rubbing his sore butt as he gave the celestial mage a scowl, the latter immediately closing the window.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, it's just that.." Lucy trailed as she slowly turn her head towards her divan, bit her lip and looked back at the scowling yet curious Natsu again. "I.. Could you stay the night?"

Natsu's eyes narrowed into slits. "You were dying to shoo me out a while ago."

"Eh.. It's because.." she pointed out to the bed, "See, I can't position myself there."

He eyed her. "Then sleep on the couch."

"I will. It's just that.."

Natsu raised his brows at her. She was now so hesitant and was looking at him like she had some request to ask. Hah, now the tables have turned!

"It's cold and I don't have any extra blankets anymore and.."

"You want me to warm you up?"

"Eh? No! I mean.. that's too.." Lucy bit her lip again, her cheeks dusting a shade of pink. She can't blurt out that the choice of his words seemed to connote a pervy meaning. Knowing Natsu, however, Lucy thought he might not even get what she means if she was to point out the pervy thought. "I just don't have a blanket," she finally stated out simply.

"I don't get it."

"Just sleep on the long sofa!"

"So, you mean I get to sleep here?"

She heaved a sigh. "Yes."

Bouncing with the balls on his feet, he grinned at her, "Finally!"

Lucy frowned. Does he really want to sleep here when he doesn't get to sleep on the bed? She wondered but quickly dismissed the thought as she hurried to the divan and looked for a comfortable position. Natsu followed suit and plopped down just beside her.

"Hey, hey, you stay on the other end. Don't go near me."

Natsu frowned at her.

"We don't have enough space," she deadpanned, feeling like an idiot for stating the obvious.

Sourly, Natsu moved to the other side and rested his head on the edge, serving it as a pillow. Lucy did the same and soon their feet touched since they're cramped in what little space the divan has to offer.

In any normal days, Lucy might have complained at the position and discomfort she was in but that night seems different. She feels like she's willing to sacrifice for the two toddlers currently snoring on the bed across her. Besides, she's too sleepy to complain and all she wants to do is get a good night's rest. She eerily felt comfortable though as she feels heat radiating from her personal human (?) heater, making her eyes starting to become heavy and soon enough, she fell into a deep sleep.

On the other side of the sofa however, a sly smile tugged on the dragon slayer's lips as he shut his eyes close thinking how smart he had been. The kids are one hell of a heavy sleeper that they hadn't even shown any signs of waking up when he positioned them to spread out on the bed.

Nice job, Natsu, he thought to himself. Nice job.

-line break—

It was probably the very comfortable feeling or it could have been the weird muffled voices she'd been hearing that Lucy lazily fluttered her lashes. Daylight stung her half-lidded eyes that she moaned disapprovingly and snuggled closer to whatever that's near her and felt the heat intensify. She heard another round of muffled snickers and wondered who the hell was making fun of whoever this early morning. When she snuggled close, she felt something tighten around her waist and something that's clamping and snaking around her head. She heard a soft moan and felt something warm on the backside of her neck. Unconsciously, she pulled her hand and reached out leaning something hard in front of her. Another round of giggles.

She clicked her tongue in irritation and, if possible, snuggled closer earning another squeeze on her waist. When, for the fourth time that she heard the muffled giggles, she shot her eyes irritatingly and tried to give those people a piece of her mind. Lucy was shocked and confused however as she was greeted by a tan something and looked down to see an arm snaking around her waist. She panicked and looked up to see a scarred neck, her lips accidentally grazing the thing that was in front of her face.

Lucy panicked even more as realization hit her that the 'thing' she'd been leaning and the 'thing' which her lips had grazed upon turned out to be Natsu's bare chest. She was snuggling on him and he was in turn securing her in a tight hug, locking her head on the crook of his neck and burying his face somewhere on the nape of _her_ neck. Instantly, she felt heat radiating on her cheeks that she struggled to let go from Natsu's tight grip. The latter however refuse to budge and she raised her head in effort to call out for help.

She was horrified to see Anne and Ken sitting up on the bed, looking at them, giggling non-stop with their little hands covering their mouths in hopes of not making too much noise to wake them up. They were whispering something to each other and from the looks of it, Lucy knew they were referring to her and the still-sleeping idiot.

To think that the kids caught them in such a compromised position!

"Oh, seems like Lucy's awake."

Lucy looked up to see a blue ball of fur with white wings extending on either side of it, looking at them like he'd seen something sneaky. Happy flew towards the two giggling kids nudged them both on the elbow.

"Mama, Ohayou!" She was greeted by Anne's sunny grin, her pink hair sticking out of her head. There was a slight hint of malicious smile on her cute face that vanished as sudden as it appeared. Ken nudged her and cleared his throat, trying to compose himself.

"Get off of me!" Lucy shrieked and pushed Natsu with great force that the latter fell on the floor groaning.

"Geez, Lucy! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Natsu complained, his voice hoarse from just waking up and ruffled his head rather irritated.

How dare he say that? Lucy raged inwardly. "Are you saying this is all my fault?" she was staring down at him from the couch.

"I did not," Natsu muttered looking away from her. Then he turned to the bed and saw the two kids look at them with big surprised eyes. He saw that his blue exceed was sitting comfortably on Anne's lap. "Oh, Happy, you're here. Ohayou, children!" He flashed a toothy (and in his case, fanged) grin.

"Are you two fighting?" Ken asked, frowning a little. Anne just gave them a sad pouting face and was about in the verge of tears. Again.

Natsu just looked at them unable to say anything as he can't lie when they've already witnessed their bickering. "Err…"

"No, of course, not! Right, Natsu?" Lucy forced a smile.

"Lucy, it's not right to call Natsu, just 'Natsu' when he's your husband and father to these kids," Happy scolded her as he sat contentedly watching the scenes rolled on like some TV sitcom.

Her smile froze in place. _Damn you, neko! Once the kids are out of sight, I'll definitely skin you alive!_ "But, Happy, that's his name. What I should call him then?"

"Papa!" Anne piped in, completely recovered and giving them that sunny smile again.

Ken nodded dramatically in agreement and Lucy wondered if this kid was in fact Erza's. "I agree. You have to call each other 'Mama' and 'Papa'. That's just appropriate." How old is this kid again?

"EH?" Lucy looked incredulously at the three on the bed.

"What's wrong, Lucy? It's not that hard to do. It's just like we're playing house," Natsu said using that 'I'm-so-smart-you-should-follow-me' tone again.

She glared hardly at him. How she should deal with this idiot, she doesn't know. How did she end up in this situation in the first place?

"C'mon, Mama, cook us some food!" Natsu said as he stood up brushing off.

A blush made its way across Lucy's cheeks and she felt her irritation flare up. "No, I'll just cook for the kids. Cook for your own!" She stood up and walked away hoping to hide her blushing face.

"Kids, Mama's getting all weird again," Natsu turned to the toddlers for help.

"Don't worry, Papa. Mama's just playing hard to get," Anne winked at Natsu.

Lucy immediately turned, her face now flushed in an alarming shade of red. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. Right, Ken?" Anne nudged her twin grinning all the time. She was clearly enjoying this. She always loves how her mother blushes cutely and utterly denying everything that's been going on with her and their Papa.

Ken, on the other hand, bit his lip and chose not to respond. Seeing this, Lucy could take a hint. "Oh not you, too, Ken," Lucy said.

Anne just smiled at her, tilting her head to the side. "Teehee!"

Lucy just has to shake her head knowing that arguing with two cute kids is futile and turned to the door, "I'm going to make breakfast so you better behave here." Then she turned to the curious-looking Natsu, "Same goes for you, mister. If anything happens here, I hold you responsible." And she walked away and disappeared behind the door, probably heading to the kitchen.

"Do you think she'll cook breakfast for me?" Natsu asked the twins worriedly. Maybe he shouldn't have teased the stellar mage at all.

"Of course!" Anne cheered him up.

Ken nodded again. "Mama loves you, so she'll definitely cook for you, right?"

Oh, bliss.

-line break—

"Oh? You want some?"

"No, Anne. It's bad for your health."

Gray scowled at Natsu who was peering at the pink-haired girl, warning her like he was some _good_ father. They were sitting on one of the guild's tables as Mira handed out orders around the guild. "It's not like she'll die from eating shaved ice with mango syrup!"

"Oh, yes she will," Natsu huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Especially if it came from you."

"Say that again, Flame Breath?"

"Wanna have a go, Ice Box?"

At this, Anne giggled. "You both are cute!" She exclaimed not knowing that she's also one herself. "Papa, I'd like to try what Uncle Gray's eating. It looks.. weird but I think it's delicious enough that Uncle Gray is eating it."

"Here you go, Anne-chan," Gray offered the glass to the girl with a smile on his face. "Good thing you didn't inherit all the annoying genes of your father."

"No, Anne! You must not eat weird things!" Natsu waved his hands frantically.

"Tch," Gray muttered. "Says the man who ate Etherion and lightning. Not to mention other's powers." He was referring to the Zancrow's attack that Natsu ate to defeat him as what he heard from the others.

"Wow, Papa! You ate lightning? How does it taste?" Anne asked, admiration etched across her features. She had just munched a spoonful of the food and a liquid trailed down on the side of her lips.

Natsu wiped the liquid from Anne's chin and grinned at her. "Told you, you're Papa is great!"

"Bakka! Don't teach stupid antics to your daughter," Gray shook his head.

"Why, you—"

"Are you fighting?"

All three of them looked up to see a red headed mage clad in armor looking sternly at the two boys. She was wearing that serious look again with her hands on her hips.

"Aunt Erza!" Anne said in excitement.

When Erza heard the girl, she turned to her and her expression softened. "Hi, Anne-chan. Are the two here fighting?"

"Yes, they are!" Anne piped, obviously not knowing what the word 'lie' meant.

At that, Natsu and Gray both received a punch from both of Erza's fist. "Don't go fighting especially in front of a kid."

"H-hai!" Both mages chorused.

"Good. See you later, Anne-chan." Erza waved as she headed to the bar to order her favorite strawberry cake.

Anne in turn waved back at her with a sunny smile on her face. Then she turned to the two adult boys in front of her. "I hope that teaches you a lesson!"

"Natsu," Gray whispered. "You better train your daughter how to lie."

"I'll try later," Natsu whispered back.

Across the room, Lucy sat on the bar rubbing her chin as she does math in her mind. She was thinking of how much money does she need to sustain her and two other mouths for another week. Nevermind Natsu, she thought. He can survive on his own. "Hmmm…"

"Mama, is something bothering you?"

Lucy turned to see Ken looking at her with curious black eyes. She shook her head and smiled at him. He was always worrying, Lucy thought. "I'm fine, Ken."

"That's good to hear, Mama. You know, I was quite worried during breakfast," he replied. He was swaying his little feet back and forth.

Lucy remembered the fiasco earlier when they ate breakfast. She has to admit, she was still a little infuriated with Natsu when he tried to eat all the food, leaving only a piece of egg and bacon and two slices of bread each to Ken and Anne. She was left with nothing however, as Natsu said she could just cook some for herself again. If not for the kids looking at them, she would have grabbed her Fleuve d' Etoiles and choke him to death until she's satisfied. He should thank for the kids' presence, she thought darkly.

She then heard Ken squealed, "Aunt Erza!"

And they were engaged in a conversation about fighting and armors and stuff. Lucy watched as Erza was animatedly talking to Ken as she enjoyed her strawberry cake and Ken looked at her with an amazed pair of eyes.

Then she turned back to her dilemma. "What shall I do?"

"Ara, Lucy, why the long face?" Mirajane suddenly popped out of nowhere and flashed Lucy a sunny smile that could rival Anne's.

"Mira, I was thinking of going on a mission now that I need more money to sustain myself, Ken and Anne. Not to mention about my rent," Lucy whined slumping her head on the table. Good thing, Ken was busy talking to Erza that he didn't notice her whining mom.

"So go take a mission then," Mirajane still smiled. It's cute how Lucy seems to be acting like a real parent.

"But then there would be no one to take care of Ken and Anne as I'm planning to take Natsu on the mission. Not that he won't go with me anyway," Lucy replied not thinking of how those words sparked something in the barmaid.

"Are you sure about no one taking care of the kids, Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"There are a lot of us here who want to babysit those two, you know," Mirajane motioned for her to turn around. Lucy obliged and saw that Juvia, Lisanna and Bisca were already crowding Natsu, Gray and Anne's table. They were talking animatedly to Anne who seems so enjoyed talking to them. To her right, she saw Ken nodding frantically as Erza seemed to point out some techniques to her, with Cana peering at them and Levy standing beside Ken with a big smile on her face. "Don't worry," Mira said making Lucy turn to her again, "I'll take care of them," Mira winked.

"Waaah! Thank you, Mira!" Lucy cried and grabbed Mira's hands thanking her dramatically.

"No worries, Lucy," she just smiled as Lucy hopped from her seat and went to the mission board. She happily looked for a perfect job that does not require too much force but with a decent pay. Grabbing a mission, she hopped back to the bar and thought of signing it to Mira before telling Natsu. She doesn't want to have another round of bicker with the fire mage so she decided to take action first.

When she was nearing the bar however, she saw Mirajane rubbing her chin as if she was in thought. She was looking at Anne and then back at Ken and then back at Anne again. There was a knowing smile playing across her lips. For an unknown reason, Lucy felt a shiver run down her spine and quite regretted when she left the responsibility of Anne and Ken to Mira. It's not like she doesn't trust the woman's caring nature. It's just that she's too caring that she's willing to meddle with Lucy's so-called love life.

Swallowing a huge lump in her throat, Lucy proceeded to the bar and was greeted by the smiling Mira. "Are you gonna take this?"

"Y-Yes, please," Lucy hesitated. Maybe the mission could wait?

But it was too late. Mira had already signed it _too eagerly_. "This is going to be great!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Again, Lucy bit her lip. "I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think.. And again, don't hesitate to point out errors, if there's any. :)<strong>

**And I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Really, I was soo giddy when writing this. Especially the part where Lucy was scolded by Happy to call Natsu 'Papa'. Haha!**

**I don't honestly know where did that come from. XD**


	4. Conclusions

**Eeep! Back with another chapter.**

**First and foremost…**

**I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE for being sooooooooo late to update. I had this one-week field trip and the day after we arrived home, I set off again for my OJT. So I was really busy these past few days. I really do want to update earlier but the lack of sleep and energy and ideas won't let me. So I'm sorry.. T_T**

**Oh and I would like to personally point out some people. Hehe..**

**_Rei-chu Asakura_ - Reymel-chan! Yaaay! Another Pinoy! Ay pinay pala. Haha. Ansaya ang dami ko nang nakikilalang kababayan dito. I read your Filipino work na sabi mo your work in the Filipino subject, am I right? Haha! That was fun to read honestly! It was amusing to read our language here in this site. Yeah yeah I know it's not impossible, but STILL! I suppose you know what I mean. Let's be friends, okay? Yaaaay! XD Salamat salamat sa support! WEEEEEE!**

**Hope to read more PMs from you soon. XD**

**_IsadoraLi_ - Isadora, I'm really sorry about what happened.. you know that already. I don't want to announce it here in public but I just want you to know that I'm just a PM away. Even though I was not able to reply sooner. I'm sorryyyyyyy… Oh and the offer is still up. I mean the request.**

**Thank you for being so friendly. :D I'm so happy that I met you here and I'm so grateful that you're soooooo nice to me. I was also wondering and waiting for your reply since I want to know if you're doing fine. You know.. but I guess you're busy and I understand that. But I'll be patiently waiting for your reply. XD**

**_ShiningStellar_ - I was so horrified as well! When I was not able to reply to you sooner. Please forgive a very busy student. And I would love to be fangirling with you as well! Let's do it together with Joy-chan! Oh and Angel-chan, too! Do you want to join, Angel-chan? Hehe. But seriously, I just want to say thank you Mira-chan (am I already allowed to call you that? I'm sorry I can't help it. ) for being such a nice friend (and reviewer, mind you)! You're one of those who are lifting my spirits up! Oh and _cocopops3000_ helped too. I would never forget that. But ne, Mira-chan, I was so overwhelmed with your reviews and messages and I think words are not enough to express my gratitude. (Am I getting a little too dramatic?) Oh and yeah, I'm waiting for your reply! I was a little sad but maybe you're busy too so it's okay. Hehe.**

** _ILoveCelestialIce_– Waaah! Angel-chan! I learned a little about you from Joy-chan. And I believe magkakasundo tayo. Haha! You're a very good friend of Joy-chan for starters (who's also a very good friend of mine) so I guess we can get along. XD**

**Again, thank you for reading this fic even though you're a GraLu fan. I'll be reading your fics, too one of these days. I'll save them in my computer na lng kasi I don't always have internet connection dito sa bahay. No, I'm not reading your fic to return the favor! Don't get me wrong. It's because I'm interested that's why I want to read them. XD**

**_Hachibukai_ – Oi, Joy-chan! I still hope for those miracles you're talking about. Gaaaah! Oh and about last night, tulad nga ng sinabi ko, it's okay, just vent out your feelings to me. I'll be always there to listen. I'm just a PM away! Here or even in Facebook! Thank you for always spoiling me with your nakakataba-ng-puso words! I'm always grateful for that. And happy and proud as well. Especially when the person who's giving you those compliments also deserves to be complimented as well. Or even more! Waaah! Alam mo nay un, Joy-chan. About how happy and thankful I am to have you as a friend. Weeeeeeeee! XD 3 3**

**Haaah. Enough with the babbling.**

**To those reviewers and those who alerted, 'favorited' the story (and even the author. Teeheee! ;) )**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!**

**You guys are all amazing! You all make my day with your reviews and alerts! Heck yeah, I'm all pumped up!**

**I hope I don't disappoint you though.**

**So without further ado, the fourth installment of Struggling!**

**Disclaimer: Again and sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail. *pouts***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Conclusions<strong>

"Natsu, stay away!"

"No!"

Lucy clicked her tongue in frustration as she glared at Natsu on her left who turned to her.

The mission just went wrong. They were supposed to catch the thieves in a town near Shirotsume and with a devised plan, courtesy of Lucy, everything was supposed to be easy. And they have already captured the two thieves as a matter of fact. But when they were on their way to deliver the knocked out thieves to the town's prison, one of the thieves somehow managed to snatch Lucy's keys away from her grasp which left Natsu and Lucy in shock. And now, she's trapped in front of a tall and muscular man with beard all over his mouth and chin. Her left hand is handcuffed over her head against a wall.

The moment Natsu lifted his right foot to go towards Lucy, he felt a tug on his right and he was suddenly flown away crashing against a sturdy tree.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Are you taking me lightly, boy? Forgetting our fight here just to attend to your girlfriend's needs?" The other man with a bald head and enormous piercings on his face said. He has a smug look on his face, obviously pissed at how the tables have turned so quickly.

"I'm _not_ his girlfriend!" Lucy yelled hotly, her face hinting a tinge of red. _It's not the time to think of that_, Lucy scolded herself. She then shrieked in pain as her back slammed against the wall with her right hand pinned up by the man in front of her. He was gripping her tightly that Lucy thought her wrists might break if the man just flicked his wrist that was holding her.

The man then leaned his face down to hers and spoke with a husky voice that made Lucy cringe in disgust. "That would be good then. I'll make you my girlfriend."

"You wish in hell!" Lucy said and kneed the man's 'precious' thing between his legs. The man groaned and cupped his aching part and then howled in pain.

"Karyuu no Tekken!"

Lucy spun to see Natsu threw a flaming fist towards the howling man, sending him off with an angry growl from the dragon slayer. She looked past Natsu and saw that the man that mocked him a while ago is now on the ground, his right leg twitching and is completely beaten down.

"N-Natsu.." she started but she yelped when Natsu punched the wall breaking it, her stuck hands now free from the wall but not from the metal that handcuffed her wrist. Before she could speak however, Natsu grabbed her by her handcuff-free wrist and dragged her away from the place.

"Natsu, we have to send those thieves to jail!"

At that, Natsu paused to think and then released her wrist, trotted over the two beaten men, grabbed them both by the collar on the back and started dragging them towards the town's direction.

"Hey, wait for me!" Lucy yelled as she ran towards the fire mage who was cruelly dragging the two men. She somehow managed to catch up and was walking briskly beside Natsu.

"Stay away from me," he growled.

What the-? Lucy thought and stopped as she looked ridiculously at the boy. Natsu however remained unfazed and looked straight ahead and continued on walking still dragging the two thieves.

Is he mad at her? Lucy thought. But why?

Despite the hurt that she feels, she still forced her feet to move forward and follow Natsu's steps. She was lagging behind as she glared hard at the nape of Natsu's neck and wondered what was that all about. Lucy suddenly wished Happy is here to at least lighten up the mood for them or even be someone she can talk with at that moment. But Happy is somewhere with Charle and Wendy, probably too contented with a bucket of fish and Charle on his side.

Lucy tried to recall what had she done to anger the fire mage for him to say those things to her. It was just so sudden that Lucy thought he had just beaten her record in sudden mood swings. It was weird. And another weird thing is, Lucy was not able to demand an explanation of how things turned out like this. Heck, she _is_ a loud girl, she knew. And she might be nagging at times, especially at Natsu. But right now, however, it seemed that the words are stuck in her throat making her unable to neither speak nor even produce a single sound. Is it because she's afraid? Afraid of what? Afraid of Natsu? Or afraid that Natsu is mad at her?

Now, she's getting a little angry herself. What has she done really? It was rather irritating that she feels guilty for no reason at all. There was some strange and unpleasant feeling in her chest whenever Natsu's words echoed in her head. _"Stay away from me.."_ God, that hurt.

Wait. Why is she hurt?

Because he's your bestfriend.

Gray and Erza are her bestfriends, too, she thought again. She imagined them saying those same words to her but none of them felt as much hurt as she was feeling right now. And again, she wondered why.

Maybe because they haven't really said it directly to her?

And Lucy decided it was because of that. She was hurting because he's her bestfriend and she would be hurt too if Erza and Gray just said those. She nodded assuring herself.

Heck, wait! But this is not the issue here, right?

Before Lucy could slap herself, she opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut in when Natsu suddenly spoke. "Here are the thieves. They almost got away but luckily we managed to outdo them."

Lucy looked past Natsu and saw the head of the town smiling gratefully at them and shaking Natsu's hands. He then looked at her and smiled briefly before turning back to Natsu and holding out something to him.

Are they in town already? Lucy thought as her eyes roamed around the room and saw the familiar office and four men grabbing the two thieves dragging them out of the office. How did they arrived at the office this fast and without her noticing, she doesn't know. Is she spacing out that much?

"Lucy."

She turned towards the source of the voice and was a little shocked and relieved when she saw Natsu standing by the doorway looking at her and was about to leave. "I'm coming," she replied blinking back to reality and smiled at the mayor before turning to Natsu who had just turned away and is starting to walk out of the office.

When they got out into the open, Lucy walked cautiously behind Natsu still looking at the back of his head as if expecting him to turn around and give her a glare. This went on for about seven minutes of walking towards the train station and Lucy wondered if this'll go on for several hours in front of the children. Speaking of, she felt a little worried about the two kids they left at the guild. Truth be told, Mirajane is one heck of a good babysitter, but Lucy can't help but be worried about the kids. They were a little sad when she and Natsu left them earlier that morning but after Mirajane bent down to whisper something to the twins, the kids' face lit up especially Anne's. That's what worried her the most.

_At least they're safe_, Lucy sighed completely assured that with Mirajane, the kids would definitely have a good time and the evildoers would definitely have a good time, too. In hell.

Lucy was busy contemplating with her random thoughts that she didn't notice Natsu stopped in his tracks and turned to face her. Just then, he said, "Ne, Lucy, am I really that disgusting?"

The said girl also stopped dead in her tracks and lifted her face to meet his, a clear look of 'what-the-hell-did-he-just-said?' "Wh-What?"

"I'm asking if you're really disgusted with me," he said as he strode toward her looking down at her by a few inches.

"What is this all about, Natsu? I mean you're _really_ getting weird. _Really weird_."

"I'm not. Just answer it already!" Natsu said impatiently and anxiously.

Still glaring at him, she said, "I'm _not_ disgusted with you, Natsu. Is that clear enough to you?"

Lucy watched as Natsu's serious face slowly turned into a relieved expression as if he finally let out the breath he was holding for so long. "That's good to hear," he said nodding.

"Yes, that's good to hear. For you. Now tell me, where is this all coming from?" Lucy raised a delicate brow even though there was a slight tinge of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, a while ago you said that I'm not your boyfriend like you were irked by even just thinking about it," Natsu said nonchalantly, turning away from her, put his arms behind his head and continued on walking towards the direction of the train station.

Lucy blinked. Then she started sprinting to catch up to him, "So just because of _that_ you're mad at me that you want me to stay away from you?" Lucy could feel her anger flaring up that she wants to punch Natsu right there and then.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm not mad at you."

"Oh? You just suddenly growled at me to stay away from you and now you tell me you're not mad at me?" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"I'm not mad at you, Lucy," he said his brows furrowing. "Yes, I told you to stay away from me but I just did that because I was afraid that the thieves might snatch your keys again or worse attack you suddenly."

_So he did that because he was worried about me?_ Lucy thought feeling another blush making way on her cheeks. As she was walking briskly and is currently lost in thought, she suddenly lost her footing as she stumbled on a rock on the ground and landed on all fours with a yelp.

"What are you doing?" Natsu stopped walking and turned to her frowning.

"Intentionally falling down because I love the hard dirty ground?" It was Lucy's turn to growl. She's still pissed at Natsu and that is what he asks her?

"Sheesh, Lucy, you really are a weirdo," Natsu muttered as he moved towards her and tried to help her to stand up.

Lucy however held out her hand to stop him. "No! I can stand on my own!" She screeched and tried to move her feet but she felt a sear of pain on her right ankle. Crap.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

The said girl ignored Natsu and continued on trying to stand up. She grunted as she heaved herself up but when she was halfway on standing full straight up, she felt another shot of pain and she was forced to plop back down the ground again. However, Natsu caught her in time and scooped her up with ease as if she's some stray puppy.

"Put me down, Natsu!"

"No. You can barely stand up," he said stubbornly as he continued to walk. Lucy struggled to let go of his hold but he stubbornly gripped her tighter towards his chest.

"N-Natsu! I-I c-c-can't breathe!"

"Then stop struggling!" Natsu scolded, irritation and worry etched on his face as he loosens his grip a little. He was looking ahead so he didn't see Lucy's red face which she skillfully hid behind her blond hair in case Natsu just suddenly decided to look at her.

Despite the chivalry that he's showing her, Lucy is still pissed at Natsu and would want nothing more than to punch him right on the face. And that, she did. She aimed for the chest however, thinking that he might drop her from pain if she punched his jaw.

"Ow, Lucy! What's that for?"

"That's for acting like you're mad at me!"

"What, you want me to really get mad at you?" Natsu asked innocently. To Lucy's surprise, there was no hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"No!"

"Then why are you angry that I'm not mad at you?"

Lucy became quiet. That's a good question. Then, she answered. "I was guilty for nothing?"

Natsu chuckled. "Guilty? Why would you be? You did nothing wrong, Lucy. Though I admit I kinda felt hurt when you blurted out that I'm not your boyfriend like the very idea was disgusting enough."

That's Natsu for you. Too blunt for his own good.

"I told you, you're not disgusting," Lucy muttered and hid her blushing face again hoping against all hope that Natsu hadn't heard her muttering as it just went out of her mouth unexpectedly. But since Natsu is a dragon slayer, what she said was not left unheard.

"And I'm glad to hear that," Natsu said flashing her his usual toothy (and fanged) grin.

"Whatever," Lucy muttered again, this time, putting both her hands over her face to hide her tomato-face from Natsu. The latter however, knew about Lucy's blushing face as he felt the heat radiating from her. He knew what blushing means, thanks to Loke. And he can't help it when his lips pull into a wide grin.

* * *

><p>And he can't help it when his stomach churned and he felt like there's some monster struggling inside his stomach trying to find the way out.<p>

Natsu groaned at his predicament as he slumped on his seat with his head leaning against the train's window. They're on their way to Magnolia and he was quite excited to go back home if not for that torturous train ride on the way back. "Urgh.."

Lucy grimaced at the sight before her seeing that the earlier confident and intimidating (to the opponents, that is) dragon slayer is now looking green and sick like he was about to throw up anytime. She was sitting across him, her arms crossed over her busty chest and was trying to concentrate on avoiding to look at his pitiful state by taking interest on the windows. But, when he groaned, she can't help but look towards his direction. She always get to see this side of him but she really wonders how and when she'll get used to it. She further made a face when Natsu let out a gagging sound as the train started to move. Just by watching him, Lucy felt like she'd puke, too. Not taking it anymore, she stood up and plopped beside him.

She took one long glare at him before pulling him by his scarf, making his head land on her lap. "You really are hopeless," Lucy muttered and watched as Natsu gasped in shock when she just suddenly pulled him from the window.

Natsu looked up at her through half-lidded eyes as if he's examining her face even through the nausea that he's feeling. This made Lucy squirm at realizing how his eyes scanned her face as if looking through her. "What, you prefer to lean back on the window?" She suggested sarcastically and frowned at him to hide her embarrassment.

"No," Natsu grinned, his voice hoarse. He seemed to feel a little relaxed and was amused at how Lucy's lap felt like a very soft pillow, it made him feel comfortable. Not to mention the sweet scent he's inhaling. "This is actually a lot better."

"Tch," Lucy replied, "Don't think this is for free, idiot. I'll charge you for this."

Natsu's lips tugged upward in a grin for the second time that day and Lucy felt like she'd just said something that she'll regret for her entire life.

"Of course," came the reply from the now sleepy but still grinning Natsu.

Lucy sweatdropped as she watched her bestfriend close his eyelids and shifted into a more comfortable position.

_I don't know why but I think I'm screwed._

* * *

><p>"Every guild I've contacted with all say the same thing. They don't know the children."<p>

Makarov looked at the two mages in front of him and studied their expression. The boy unconsciously stripped his shirt again and ran a hand through his jet-black locks making it look more ruffled than it is. The girl, on the other hand, was currently taking a weird interest on the floor obviously deep in thought. A few strands of red locks fell on her right side as she nodded slightly as if quietly memorizing some mantra in her head.

"I've also asked some non-mage villages, too, and from what I've gathered, the villages near here don't know about the children either," Erza said lifting her head up to look at their master who was sitting comfortably on his chair in his office.

"Why don't we ask the Council, Ji-chan? I believe they can help us what with all their Intelligence can," Gray suggested.

"No, we can't let this matter be known to the Council," Makarov said his eyes boring into Gray's dark ones. "I don't want to stir a commotion especially when kids are involved. I believe these kids are more important than how we think they are."

"It seems like they really are convinced that Lucy and Natsu are their parents. Do you believe them, Master?" Erza asked but it was not really a question. She knew what their master is thinking. And even though the very idea was hilarious and impossible enough, that's the only explanation that fits with the current situation. Even though it's not logical enough. But then again, a lot can happen in a world of mages.

"Don't you, Erza?" Makarov threw back the question to her.

She remained silent for a few moments. Then she said, "But is it really possible, Master?"

Gray seemed confused. "I don't get it. So are you saying these kids are real kids of Lucy and Natsu? _Our_ Lucy and Natsu?" The very idea that Natsu and Lucy have kids is really a shocker to him. And to top it all off, those kids are _their_ kids. What the effin poo?

Then Erza's head perked up, "How about the Edo-Natsu and Lucy? Probably after those seven years of us being frozen in Tenroujima, they had produced their offsprings?"

"It is possible. But as far as I remember, the opening that leads us to Edolas is already closed now. And magic is already gone there."

"You have another idea in mind haven't you?" Gray referred to Erza.

Erza nodded. "But it's just a thought. If it doesn't involve Edolas Natsu and Lucy, then.. these kids might be.. from the future?"

"Is it possible?" Gray gaped at his teammate.

Makarov's forehead wrinkled. "If someone warped the time from the future, the yes, it's possible. But he or she might be a Time-Turner mage to do that, and those type of magic are forbidden and are now lost."

"We met plenty of guys with lost magic in Grimoire Heart back in Tenroujima, right? So I guess that's not impossible," Gray suggested.

"If that really is the case, then we have to bring back the kids to the future no matter what," Makarov said crossing his fingers to each other and placing his head on top of his hands.

"We'll do everything we can to help," Erza answered with a nod before hearing a loud crash in the guild's door below their master's office. _It's about time. They have to tell those two_, Erza thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the guild, a silver-haired barmaid was listening intently to the two kids in front of her as each one of them had a glass of refreshments on the table. Mirajane watched as the pink-haired girl waved her hands in front of her and was talking animatedly and energetically as if she had swallowed a whole bottle of energy capsules, while on her right, a blonde adorable boy her age was looking at the energetic girl like she is one annoying brat and is needed to be tamed. His delicate brows are furrowed in irritation and probably, not taking it anymore, he lifted his hands in an attempt to stop the girl from moving too much but thought the better of it as he decided to cross his arms instead.<p>

"And they were like lovey-dovey to each other! I mean the time when Mama snuggled _closer_ to Papa and Papa responded by _tightening_ his grip on Mama's waist! Don't you think it's sooooo sweet, Aunt Mira?" Anne bounced on her seat and ended her sentence by clasping her little hands together in front of her chest and was smiling dreamily.

For the past thirteen hours, Anne was relating their parents' romantic moments to Mirajane who in turn absorbed everything she can. The silver-haired barmaid was dancing with glee inside upon hearing what the little girl has to say. So she's right about those unknown moments, huh, she thought smiling smugly. And now she can put her plan into action with the help of these kids. She had already told them her plans and they are more than willing to help-Anne, especially-much to Mirajane's happiness. All they need to do is to wait for the right time and the right atmosphere.

"Anne, you should behave yourself. You're acting childish," Ken scolded and then stole a glance at the older woman in front of them. When he saw that Mirajane was smiling at them—him especially—he blushed slightly and gave an apologetic smile. "Aunt Mira, I apologize for my twin's hyperactivity. And I'm sorry for all the trouble we're causing you."

At that, Mirajane sweatdropped as her smile froze in her face. _Exactly at what era did this kid came from?_ She wanted to blurt out but instead, she said, "No, it's okay, really."

"Psh, Ken, you're such a killjoy. No wonder Karen is getting a hard time on you," Anne said as if teasing her twin. She sipped on her shaved ice with mango syrup which she has come to like ever since Gray gave it to her.

Ken snapped his head and looked murderously at his twin sister, losing his poise. "What do you mean? She's _not_!" He screeched at her, his face turning bright red.

Mirajane looked intrigued. "Oh? Who's this Karen?"

Ken looked at her with a seriously red face that Mirajane thought he looked like a younger version of Lucy with a red face. Actually, he looked exactly like her. Especially with that embarrassed adorable face.

"Oh, a girl just a couple of blocks from where we are living. She's the daughter of one of Mama and Papa's close friends. She has blue hair and a stern face," Anne said nonchalantly as if the topic doesn't really interest her.

"She doesn't have a stern face! She's just..disciplined," Ken defended. It was clear that this Karen is a precious friend of the boy.

"Hm? Lucy and Natsu's friend? Do you know the names of Karen's parents?"

Anne tilted her head as if considering. "Now that I think about it, I forgot. But her mother is not always there and I never get to see her. Her father is there however, taking care of the two of them. Karen has a little sister," she added the last sentence when she saw another questioning look from the curious Mirajane.

"Ken, do you remember Karen's parents?" Mirajane turned to the boy. Surely, he can remember seeing that this Karen seems to be precious to him and well..he seems a little more intelligent, so to speak, than his twin sister.

"Of course, I do," Ken said proudly looking smugly at Anne. He was unconsciously letting his childish manners slip out. "Her father is a very caring man. And he's strong, too! Oftentimes when Papa and Mama meet him, Papa would challenge him for a fight and Mama would smack Papa on the head for being so rude. Karen's papa would just laugh it off and continue on greeting us looking more civilized than Papa."

Now Mirajane is getting more intrigued.

"Oh, look at how lovesick you are, Ken," Anne said interrupting Mirajane's thoughts. "Karen's not _that_ special, really. She goes around whistling that annoying whistle of hers whenever someone 'breaks' rules."

"Shut up," Ken said blushing again. "You look lovesick on Ryan yourself. Missing him already?"

Anne grimaced. "Ew. He's not my type. Of all people, he has the least chances of being my prince charming. Uncle Gray is already on that spot. So, no, thanks but no thanks."

Mirajane could feel that a certain blue-haired water mage is now looking at their direction and is staring at the unsuspecting pink-haired girl in front of her. But back to the topic. Who's this Karen they're talking about? And her parents as well? That's what intrigued her the most. And Ryan, who's this?

She was about to ask Ken when suddenly the guild's door burst open and revealed two mages standing in front of them. "Tadaima!"

Anne was the first to react. Upon seeing their parents, she jumped down from her seat and ran happily towards Natsu's arms who instantly scooped her up. Behind him, Lucy was smiling, her hands on her back.

Ken squealed in delight upon the sight of their parents' arrival and jumped down from his seat just like what his sister did. But before he bolted out running, he turned back to Mirajane. "Oh, and by the way, Aunt Mira. Karen's full name is Karen Fernandez. Her father is Jellal Fernandez."

And off he went to greet his parents leaving a dumbstruck Mirajane behind the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Yada! That ends the chapter. Did it compensate for my absence? Or does it suck? Please tell me what you think, folks. I understand if that chapter didn't really went well. But I'm still hoping you find that chapter.. likeable. Hehe. *crossing fingers*<strong>

**Oh by the way, I'll be off again on Sunday and will be gone for another week for my OJT (again.). Hopefully I can grasp some idea and be able to write them down on Sunday and update again. I wish it's that easy! Waaah! Why does my mind have to take breaks, too? But for the mean time, please feed me reviews so I'll be inspired when I get back. Haha! Do I sound demanding? Hehe.**

**Oh oh and you can PM me if you want! Nah, just suggesting. Hehe. I don't mind friendly exchange of conversations. Please pardon me with my English though. I'm still learning and I don't mind you correcting me. I appreciate that as much as I appreciate your feelings about this fic. (feelings? What the-)**

**Arigatou minna! XD**


	5. Turn of Events

**A/N: Woohoo! Back again! Gomene for the late update! Ah, I'm repeating myself over and over again. But then, here I am. Trying to make up for the.. what, two weeks of 'absence'?**

**Again, thank you for all those who reviewed, favorite and alerted this story. I feel loved! Haha. You guys are soooo.. amazingly amazing! Thank you. *blows away kisses***

**I don't have much to say.. but. Enjoy!**

**(I noticed I'm a little un-talkative today.. Hmm, I wonder why? Is it because I'm tired? Haah. Goodness. Being exposed in the heat and ash and whatever inside a Sugar Mill is so much to bear!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. -_-**

**Reposted this chapter! Thank you, Joy! Gah, my mouse is screwed so.. please pardon the errors. .**

**Again Thank you Joy for pointing that out! *grins from ear to ear***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Turn of Events<strong>

Jellal Fernandez.

For the past seven hours and for the umpteenth time, Mirajane wondered about Karen's identity, her mother who is Jellal's wife.

Erza Scarlet.

It has to be her. What with Karen's description and Jellal's only 'love interest', definitely it is her. That's probably why Ken is somehow suspiciously attached to the Titania because she looks like the girl he likes and not only because he idolizes Erza himself. Mirajane wipes the dust off the counter with a clean rag. _How about Ryan though?_

Wait.

How can Karen be the daughter of Jellal and Erza when, as far as she knows, Erza and Jellal have not yet met since their seven-year time skip? Or have they? If so, then again that would be..

Mirajane hummed to herself as she placed a finger on her chin tapping it lightly against her creamy skin. _It's not possible, right?_

_Unless.._

Unless Anne and Ken, along with this Karen and Ryan are from the…

"Mira-nee?"

The said girl blinked several times to find a worried yet curious looking silver-haired girl looking at her with those same crystal-blue eyes as hers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lisanna," Mira lied trying to fake a smile though the act didn't convince the younger.

"C'mon, Mira-nee, you're deep in thought. I know when something's up," Lisanna said flashing her a slight mischievous smirk. "Don't let me off the hook."

The older one let out a defeated sigh and smiled at her genuinely. A dose of her own medicine, she thought referring to her younger sister's inquisitive behavior. "Well, you see, I have this little conversation with Anne and Ken."

"Oh, those adorable kids?" Lisanna clapped and looked around to find only a couple of people in the bar, her pink-haired childhood friend and the celestial mage both absent. It's already seven in the evening and the two had just finished a mission earlier that afternoon and are now probably taking care of their 'kids'. She giggled at the thought of Natsu having a kid—two kids even. "What have they said? Did the kids tell you about Natsu and Lucy's romantic moments?"

Mira's face lit up at the mention of those words, obviously losing focus on the topic. "Oh, yes! You wouldn't believe it—those two! They have already gone past friendship!"

"Eh?" Lisanna's eyes bulged out and suddenly she let out a high-pitched squeal that made the remaining mages in the bar look alarmingly at their direction. "What do you mean? They have confessed to each other? Finally?"

Mira frowned a little, "No, not exactly." Then she broke into a smile, "But I can sense it's nearing!" Then again she frowned remembering that she was getting off the topic. As much as she wants to discuss Natsu and Lucy's compatibility with her younger sister, she feels like she has to be more concerned to the other topic. "But let's just set that aside for now, since it's not what bothers me at the moment."

Lisanna's face turned serious. "Oh? What is it?"

Mira's eyes hurriedly scanned the room and then bent down to her sister's ear after making sure no one might eavesdrop and told her about Anne's mentioning of Karen, as well as her suspicions about the kid's identity.

After listening, Lisanna's frown became more pronounced. "But Mira-nee, that's..." she would have said 'impossible' but the fact that they were frozen in Tenroujima for seven years had just invalidated the word impossible. "So, does it also mean that Ken and Anne are both Natsu and Lucy's kids.. _for real_?"

Mira knew her younger sister might have squealed again but the absurdity and the suddenness of the situation prevents her from doing so. "Probably," she said. Then she paused. "But that would also mean that someone is messing with the time dimension and that's a very serious problem."

"Mira-nee, I think we should tell Master about this."

"Tell what exactly?"

Both the silver-haired mages turned to see a red-headed armored woman looking at them with suspicious yet curious eyes. Her head was dipped forward a little signaling that she never accepts 'nothing' for an answer. "What is it?" she pressed.

The two sisters looked into each other and with Lisanna nodding, Mira turned to Erza who has her brows raised in curiosity. "Erza, I think you should also know this."

* * *

><p>"What exactly do you want here, Snow Flake?"<p>

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and stared hardly as if initiating a staring contest at the raven-haired mage who was looking back at him like he was definitely more than willing to take part in his 'contest'.

They are in the middle of Lucy's room in her apartment looking like a brawl could break anytime. Lucy is in the bathroom bathing Ken who insists on pushing his 'mother' out of the bathroom saying he's already a big boy and can handle himself. Apparently, draining a whole bottle of shampoo in a bathtub is not exactly the kind of thing that a person (who can handle himself) does. Anne is sitting on the foot of the bed scratching lightly Happy's ears while constantly frowning at Ken's whining inside the bathroom.

"Just visiting the kids and Lucy, Flame Brain. I don't have any business with you if that's what you're asking," Gray said his childish behavior of snapping back at Natsu resurfacing. His objective is to inform Lucy and Natsu about their discussion with the Master but Natsu being ridiculously irritated at seeing him in the apartment pushes Gray to the edge himself.

"You're fighting again," Anne interrupted after a yawn, her eyes almost drooping from being too sleepy. With her locks not in pigtails like they usually do, she looks like an exact carbon-copy of Lucy who just dyed her hair pink.

Gray almost choked upon seeing Anne and her uncanny resemblance with Lucy (with a little bit of Natsu, he added to himself) but managed to feign a cough to hide it. Natsu, however, saw through the act.

"Choking on your own spit, Ice Pole?"

"Shut up, Ash Tray!"

"Don't you dare get started here!"

They all both turn to see Lucy emerging from the bathroom with Ken running towards the bed, clearly not wanting to argue with Lucy anymore. Knowing his 'mother's' capacity when angered, Ken wants nothing more than to sit beside his twin sister and keep his mouth shut until tomorrow.

Even the two male mages froze knowing so well that Lucy can blow off the roof of her apartment when she's _just_ pissed. For the record, they both mentally agreed that Lucy is being possessed by Erza at times.

"What are you doing here, Gray?" Lucy asked as she planted her hands on her hips.

"I have something to tell you," Gray said which made Natsu's ears perk up and narrow his eyes further into slits as he unconsciously moved towards the two.

"This better be good," Lucy crossed her arms over her ample chest and groaned inwardly. _I'm tired already._

When Lucy seemed to not move a bit, Gray blurted out, "Do I have to say it here? Right now?" He eyed the children who seemed to be lost in their won world that he mentally praised them for keeping out of the 'adult's' talk. But still, he can't bear the thought of discussing such matters in front of the subjects. Another thing is, he had just found out that he can't seem to say 'those' things to his two friends without getting embarrassed for them. Being blunt in his comments sure he can do, but breaking romance news is another thing. What is he supposed to say anyway?

"What is it, Gray?" Lucy asked him through narrow eyes. Though impatient and somewhat irritated, Lucy seems curious and intrigued at what Gray might want to talk about since he hardly even discusses private things that they have to be out of earshot.

"I just can't blurt it out, can I?" Gray snapped clearly frustrated at Lucy's insistence and his hesitation about telling them what Master told him to say to them.

"Of course!" Natsu straightened up. "Whatever you say to Lucy must also be said to me," he said smugly as he pointed his thumb to his chest.

Being the perceptive one, Lucy sensed the importance of the discussion and eyed the children before she looked at the door. "Fine, let's go," she said ignoring Natsu.

Natsu's mouth hanged open as if he's in an unspoken argument. He watched as Lucy told the children to sleep and tucked them in and then leading the way out of the room. When he saw Lucy standing by the doorway with Gray now moving towards her, he tried to protest. He can't be left out in the discussion whatever it is, "B-but Lucy—"

"Just follow if you want, Natsu!" Lucy snapped at him making the two kids on the beds pull the blankets over their heads and let out a faint snore as if saying 'We're staying out of this'. She watched as Gray and Natsu both stood stolid that she inwardly grinned smugly. Her eyes fell on Gray as if asking permission for Natsu's presence.

"It's fine," Gray suddenly said understanding what Lucy mentally asks him and trying to act cool as if Lucy's sudden shot of temper didn't shake him. _He needs to be there, anyway._

They went out of the room, with Lucy on the lead who stopped when they reached the living room. "Spill it out, Gray."

After looking again at the door of Lucy's room, he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward a little. "We have this discussion with Ji-chan. It's about the kids."

Lucy's expression changed from irritation to curiosity as she looked at Gray. She knew it, she thought. It is this important. "What did Master found out? Did you find the parents already?" As much as she wants the children to be back to their real parents, she has also this weird feeling of keeping the kids for herself. It was like she's so attached to them that she would be very sad if the kids are taken away from her temporary custody.

"Will they take them away from us?" Natsu asked his eyes flashing a hurt look. Lucy sensed he might also have taken a liking to the kids especially to Anne, seeing that he and the girl seem inseparable. "I haven't even talked to Ken that much though," he said which surprised Lucy. Is he always this..whiny?

Gray gave them a look that seemed weird enough to Lucy. For her, he seems nervous about something. As she looked clearly, Lucy noticed a slight pink on his cheeks which made her frown even more. "C'mon, Gray, the suspense is killing me," she said.

"Ji-chan said.. that they are your… real kids."

"…"

"…"

Lucy's expression was still the same as if she hadn't heard what Gray said while Natsu just frowned and then he looked at the ceiling. There was a very awkward silence among them that Gray thought his companions might have stopped breathing.

Finally, after a couple of agonizing minutes of silence, Natsu scratched his head and broke the silence with his stupidity. "I don't get it."

"SAY WHAT?" Lucy shrieked as if coming out of her reverie.

Then chaos began.

"What do you mean they are our _real kids_?"

"Yeah, I don't get it."

"I mean, I don't have a boyfriend! I haven't experienced _that_!"

"Hmmmm…"

"I haven't—I haven't—ugh! What do you mean? I don't have kids? I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

"Hmmmmm…"

"And to top it all off, he-" Lucy points a shaky finger at Natsu who seemed to be in deep thought—"is definitely NOT the father of those children with _me_ being the mother! Heck no!"

"Eh? Why? Is it so bad?"

Lucy gaped at Natsu, "You just don't get it, do you?"

"Exactly."

The blonde face-palmed. Then she raised her head to look at Gray who was looking horrified at their outburst. "Tell me this is all a prank, Gray."

Gray just swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at his two friends who both looked terrible. The pink-haired stroking an imaginary beard on his face with question marks all over his head while the blonde pulling her golden hair looking frustrated with question marks and a lot of exclamation points over her head. _This is the reason why I don't want to be the one who'll break the news to these two. Darn it, Erza, someday I'll get back at you, _he thought as he sucked a large amount of air. "I'd try to remember this as a very effective and epic prank, but no, this is not. I'm telling what Ji-chan thinks about those two kids."

"B-but.. I can't possibly have children. I haven't even done it," Lucy was close to tears and then she stared murderously at Natsu and cringed, her face turning tomato-red.

"Trust me, Lucy. I'm also shocked as much as you are. But just look at their features. Only a blind man couldn't see how much you and Natsu look very similar to those kids. The eyes, the expressions, the hair. Ji-chan says they're from the future."

"Future?" Lucy echoed and her face flushed redder if possible. So does that mean, she and Natsu would be.. No she wouldn't allow herself to think of that! That's downright impossible – the most hilarious idea aside from her seeming to fall for her best friend. Eh? Didn't she just admitted it out to herself?

She doesn't want to look at Natsu due to embarrassment but she did anyway, not able to contain herself. His expression was not what she expected. She expected shock and embarrassment, yes. And confusion. But.. he seems to be deep in thought that Lucy actually mentally mused at how he looks adorable with that crease in his forehead and a hand on his chin. She was a little uncertain however, on what's going on in his head. Knowing him, she's sure it's something that's unusual for an average and _normal_ person.

"Ji-chan was afraid someone might be messing up with the Time and of course, it's quite.. troublesome," Gray said. Troublesome sounds insufficient of a word to describe the chaos that the 'Time Turner' had done. Seeing how their whole lives were disrupted, Gray wondered if they will ever be back to normal again.

Something else was bothering Lucy and obviously it was about her and Natsu. She may sound selfish not caring a bit what with the possible destruction or chaos this 'Time Turner' might bring to them considering the fact that he/she had just sent two persons from the future. And they were _closely_ related to them—to her! But she has another personal issue at hand and try as she might, she can't get it out of her head. It was just confusing her even more.

Her thoughts were then broken when Natsu started sniffing wildly. She grimaced at the sight but even before she could ask what's wrong, Natsu said, "The kids!" He ran in the direction of the room and pushed the door open with great force. Lucy might have scolded him for almost breaking the freaking door but upon seeing the room, her mouth dropped open.

"The kids? Where are the kids?" Lucy shrieked when she saw the empty bed with the kids along with the blankets missing. She watched as Natsu sniffed the air and headed to the window.

"They went this way," he said but even before he announced it, Lucy had seen the blanket creatively tied on both ends.

_What were they thinking?_

Natsu, without hesitation, jumped off the window and was swallowed by the darkness. She just stood there gaping at the turn of events.

"Lucy."

She turned to see Gray looking at her. He was on the doorway, as if he was in the middle of following Natsu but hesitated a little and paused. At that, Lucy blinked several times and as if coming out of a dream, she moved quickly, snatched her keys and got out of the room with Gray without even grabbing a coat.

_Anne, Ken, where are you? Please be safe._

* * *

><p><strong>So? What you guys think? Is this chapter shorter than the usual? I know, I know, this might be a lousy chapter, but please don't stone me. And this is a cliff-hanger, I think? I'm sorry but I really didn't mean to make you guys on the edge of your seats. It's just that.. well. For some reason, I feel like I have to just stop there. T_T<strong>

**(You might hate me for the cliff-hanger. T_T)**

**Soooryyyy.. (I'm apologizing a lot in this chapter.)**

**Again, constructive criticisms are much very welcome! XD**


	6. Enlightened

**A/N: Yo! I was thinking of updating as soon as I could since I left you there with a cliffy. Yep, I really do love you all that much. Haha! Argh! Now I'm really out of things to say but enjoy!**

**Ahhh.. Crap, I'm late for my 'appointment'. Gaaah! My friends are going to kill me! X(**

**Oh and one thing. Natsu may get a bit OOC here so please pardon the OOC-ness. And the shortness of the chapter. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh oh and I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Enlightened<strong>

"What do we do now?"

The hooded man knew that the woman in front of him now has a panic-stricken face with her brown eyes dilated and her cheeks flushed in anxiety. He can see it in his head – even without the hood. "We wait," he said.

"Wait? What stupidity are you talking about?" The woman shrieked. "For all we know the children are out in the town by now and if we don't do something, they'd be in grave danger, and all you have to say is 'We wait'?" she felt horrified when she saw the two children clumsily went down the apartment using the two blankets that were tied. They are still kids for Mavis' sake! She was surprised at how two five-year olds are capable of doing such a thing and 'jumping' out of the window.

"They are capable," the hooded man nonchalantly replied remembering how the kids landed on the ground. _Besides, I don't want to be seen, that'd cause chaos._

By now, the adults inside the apartment are scrambling and he saw a pink-haired man jumping out of the window, running into the direction where the kids ran off to sniffing the air with a determined face.

"If only I didn't listen to _you_ and I stopped the children, I wouldn't be panicking by now!" The woman said poking the man on his back. "Hey, you face me, mister! Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking!"

The man turned to her and even under the hood, the man sound like he was frowning, "What?" he asked a little annoyed by his companion's outburst. He was used to her naggings but right now it seems like her pitch just hitched higher than before and is hurting his sensitive ears. _And I'm already looking away from you even before you have even nagged at me._

"Why are you so darn calm about this?" The woman planted her hands on her hips, obviously fuming.

"I trust them."

"Oh, so are you saying that I'm not?"

"I'm not saying anything like that."

The woman stood silent for a while but the man knew deep down that she's seething. The way her body is angled tells him that she's more pissed than what she's showing. He just knows her too well. Then he blinked when she suddenly snapped a movement.

"Fine. If you're not going, then I would!"

With a swish of her robe, she turned and stomped away from him, her nose in the air. The man looked at her retreating figure with a frustrated face then turned to the direction of the apartment when he heard the slamming of the door. Out came a blonde girl and a raven haired man and the both of them ran off to the direction where the children, their pink-haired friend and his companion disappeared to. He felt irritation rising up on him and with a mumble of incoherent words, he marched off bitterly—away from his hiding place and towards his companion.

* * *

><p>By the time Natsu found the kids missing, Lisanna and Mirajane had just finished relaying Ken's tale about Karen to Erza. They were still in the guild's bar and as it was already starting to get late, people start to scramble away from the guild and go to their homes and prepare for another rowdy day tomorrow.<p>

"So, what I'm trying to say is that it might probably be you. The stern look and the disciplined attitude? No doubt that it is indeed you," Mirajane said looking at the red-head with a strong conviction.

Beside her, Lisanna gulped thinking how the Titania might react, not to mention the reasons why her sister had come to a conclusion that Erza is the wife of Jellal in the future. She was afraid that Erza might pull out her sword and point it dangerously to the people around. _Only Mira-nee can straightforwardly say that to the Titania._

"I-is this t-true, Lisanna?" Erza stuttered looking at the girl with a short white hair.

Lisanna was amused. _The great Titania Erza Scarlet is stuttering? Not to mention, blushing?_ However, she was not as bold as her sister to let her amusement at Erza's soft side show so she let out a noncommittal shrug and said, "I don't know, Erza. I was not there when Ken talked to Mira-nee."

Erza just looked away from them and nodded slowly. The two sisters looked at each other and then turned back at the stolid Erza. She was standing stiffly without blinking at all and very red in the face as if she was smudged with a very red paint. Lisanna and Mirajane watched the female knight stood frozen for a full minute when suddenly they were both surprised when Erza suddenly moved.

"So I was right all along," she finally said, surprising the two sisters more thinking that she was referring about Jellal. Erza was trying to put up a straight face but the blush seemed to stick on her face. "I was right that those kids are from the future after all." And she went on to how Master Makarov has also similar theory as her.

"So does it mean…?" Mirajane asked opting to not finish the question so as to not state the obvious. If the kids are from the future, then that means Natsu and Lucy are married in the future, as well as Jellal and Erza. It's a little weird for her but it was still amusing to her, nonetheless.

"Oh, that's great!"

Both the red-head and the barmaid looked at the younger white-haired girl with questioning and startled looks. "But I think.. shouldn't we be informing the two about this?" Lisanna asked.

"I a-already have G-Gray do that j-job," Erza said still trying to regain her composure.

"Are you sure you're okay, Erza?" Lisanna asked looking at her like Erza was in the brink of losing her mind—which was probably the case.

"I-I'm fine."

Mirajane, however, was unusually quiet and was thinking about the situation. True, she's really happy at the fact that Natsu and Lucy would be together someday but to her it seems that something is off. She can't seem to put a finger at it though. "Erza, what do you think happened that made the kids travel back to their past?"

"That, we're still trying to figure out. I still don't have in mind but I just want to see the kids tomorrow and talk to them myself in case I might pick up some clue on what's going on," Erza said. At the thought of Ken's tale again, another blush spread across her cheeks that she willed herself to walk away from the guild before she lose her pride as the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail.

Even when thinking, Mirajane noticed Erza's uneasiness (who wouldn't?) and smiled encouragingly at the Titania. "It's getting late, Erza. I advise you should go home and rest." _As if she would, judging by the way she fiddles._

"Right. I'm off then, Mira, Lisanna. Thank you for the information," Erza said steadying her voice. She waved a hand to them and headed towards the guild's double doors.

"Rest well, Erza," Mirajane called out as the female knight disappeared behind the doors while Lisanna waved at Erza with a warm smile on her face. When the door closed, Mirajane let out a faint sigh. _It's gonna be a long night for her._

* * *

><p>It was one of those moments that he felt grateful that he has a keen sense of hearing and smelling – a talent that only dragonslayers have. The moment he sensed the children's scent became fainter, he knew that something's going on. He was still surprised however, when he found the kids gone – only their scent remained which lead him towards the window and out of the apartment.<p>

He remembered he also caught a faint but weird scent when he jumped out of the apartment but as he was hurrying for the children, he took no particular interest in it. Right now, it seems like it was bugging him. Before he could think about it further, he just shrugged at it thinking that he sometimes smell peculiar things that are not worth the time. Besides the kids are what's the most important. Why? He simple doesn't know. It just feels like he should protect them and that he feels all wrong whenever the kids are out of his sight. _Just like whenever he feels when Lucy's_ _not around._

Eh? That was weird. When did he ever feel like Lucy needed to be protected? Ah, when she was kidnapped by the Phantom Lord Guild, he suppose? It's not like Lucy's weak, no, not at all. He trusts that she can fend for herself and that she has grown a lot stronger. She's a Fairy Tail mage, after all, plus she's his partner. What had her being his partner got to do with her strength? Ah, his mind is getting screwed already.

Then he smelled it – the kids – now getting stronger. He turned to the right and found a dark and narrow passageway. Even without the lights, he knows that the kids are there. Angling forward, he sniffed towards the direction of the passageway and frowned. What was that? Tears?

"D-Don't cry, Anne," Natsu heard someone with a small quivering voice say. In an instant, Natsu recognized the voice as that of Ken's.

"B-But Mama doesn't want us," Another small voice echoed. It was Anne sobbing. "She shrieks like she couldn't believe it."

"She was just..probably shocked. After all, this is not our world," Ken said with a little desperation in his small voice.

Natsu didn't comprehend what the kids are talking about so he decided to step in. "Anne? Ken? It's me, Papa."

"Papa?"

"Hush, Ken, they don't want us. They don't even know us," Anne whispered but Natsu heard it anyway.

"Come on now. I want to talk to you. Please?" Natsu begged learning at how Lucy had easily coaxed the two into bathing. There was a long moment of awkward silence but eventually, the kids stepped out of their hiding place with their heads bent down. Natsu looked at the now messy kids and frowned a little at seeing the strands of blond hair that's starting to show on Anne's head. "Anne, what's happening to your head?"

Both kids snapped their head up at the same time but they have different expressions. Ken was looking at Natsu with a look that suggests 'We ran away and now that's all you got to say?' while beside him, Anne just gave the older boy with a startled look. Then as if a light was shed, Anne answered, "Oh, the dye you put on my hair must have probably started to wear off, Papa." And as if she had just said a formidable word, she instantly lowered her head and bit her lip, tears starting to cloud her eyes. "I'm sorry, sir, I guess I shouldn't call you that."

Again, Natsu frowned. "The 'sir' felt wrong, you know." At that, Anne started to sniff and let out small sobs still with her head down. Ken was looking away from them, probably trying to hide his crying face. "No, no, no, don't cry!" Natsu started to panic and waved his hands in front of the girl but Anne still sobbed rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. He suddenly wrapped his arms on the small frame of the girl and rubbed her back gently. "Stop crying, okay?"

This time, Ken looked at them looking like he was about to cry himself. Just then, Natsu sensed Lucy's presence and was thankful enough since he knows Lucy can handle the situation better. He let go of the still sobbing but a little calmer Anne.

"Anne! Ken!" Natsu show a yellow blur and next thing he knew, Lucy was kneeling down and crushing the kids in a tight hug. "Where have you been? You both had us worried!" She said when she felt that she's suffocating the kids already.

Anne looked at Lucy with teary eyes and said, "B-but-"

"You thought I don't like you?" Lucy answered for her. Anne was surprised but then quickly understood that between their parents, their 'mom' had been the more intelligent one. "I just figured out when we were looking for you. And I heard you when you were talking to Natsu." Anne just remained silent, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please forgive me for my actions but believe me, I like you more than anything in this world. Both of you!" She said looking at Anne and Ken who was looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, who said we don't like you?" Natsu answered giving his trademark grin to the kids.

"Really?" Anne was still quivering but Lucy guessed the tears are now of joy.

"Really. I'm sorry, do you forgive me? Us?" Lucy said with an apologetic face. Anne nodded at her and she can't help but hug her tightly. "Ken?" she asked when the boy seemed to hesitate. He was pouting and from what Lucy could tell, he was trying so hard to fight the tears that are threatening to roll down. Finally, Ken hugged her, too, and sobbed with all his might. Lucy shifted so as to properly embrace the kids and run circles around their back. After a few moments, they broke free and are now smiling at them. "We should get to bed right now, shall we? It's getting late."

Both the kids nodded and with all the drama, the kids are looking tired. Lucy felt a lot lighter that the kids are now found and that they have forgiven her for her stupidity. She sighed contentedly and offered both her hands to the kids who gladly accepted them.

"Didn't think Lucy has that motherly figure in her," Gray said poking Natsu on the elbow. "She'll be a very good wife someday."

There was something in Gray's tone, Natsu knew it. In any normal day, he would be punching the darn exhibitionist with his teasing tone but with what has happened, he just stood there thinking. He watched as the kids happily pull Lucy and off they ran back to the direction of the apartment. Gray followed suit. There's that weird feeling again, stirring inside him. He feels that sometimes whenever he thinks with Lucy but ever since the kids appeared, he seems to be feeling it again quite a lot and it bugs him to no end. It's weird. He's getting weird. Probably Lucy has rubbed her weirdness on him.

_Ah, whatever,_ he thought as he shrugged and walked, following Lucy, Gray and the kids. _Whatever it is, he's sure it'll just pass..in time._ _Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! So, till then. I'd be off to my OJT. Again, constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated! XD<strong>

**Oh oh! JOY! Hello? Eherm. I'm sorry I was in a hurry today! So, just PM me in fb or wherever you want about the.. you know. The thing you want to talk about. Haha! Or you can text me if you want! That is, if you want. You know I'm more than eager to listen to that.. Gaaah! I'm excited _  
><strong>


	7. Friendlier Friendship

**A/N:** Aye, another chapter! FFFinalllyyyyy! For all those who are wondering if I've stopped writing, no, I haven't. Things just happened (like computer bugging down and school stuff) that's why I wasn't able to update for long. Yep, my pc's now working, hurray hurray! But I'm still as busy as a bee (being in my last year in college and all) so I can't guarantee a fast update. To be safe, I'll just say that it would be faster compared to the time when.. my pc's sick? :)) Again, THANK YOU for the unwavering support you're all giving, guys! I love you all sooo muuuch! *sniffs* Thank you for reading, for the reviews, the alerts, and the 'story favorite's (as well as the author, waaaaiiii (/) )! Haah, okay, I wouldn't delay you further, guys, (I don't need to what with my long 'absence' in ffn =.= ) so here's the 7th installment of Struggling! This time, this chapter is for real! XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail! Tch~ *sulks in one corner*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Friendlier Friendship<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy watched at the two figures on the bed, taking in every feature of their faces and the very color of their hair. Hearing their soft snores, she seemed to calm down a little and just gazed at them contentedly. Anne and Ken had just fallen asleep as soon as she washed them again and tucked them in again on the bed, this time making sure that they do not leave her sight. After that dramatic moment, she doesn't want to do anything that could break the kids' hearts anymore. It felt strange though that after seeing their tear-stained faces, she felt a lot times heavier that she would do anything – ANYTHING – just to make those kids happy. Maybe it was probably the guilt that made her feel that way but.. that much? Maybe what Gray told them had been very true after all.<p>

"Lucy?"

The said girl's thoughts were interrupted as a pink-haired boy peered at her side. "Are you okay?"

The blonde blinked several times and realized she must have looked stupid; spacing out while looking at the sleeping figures of the two chibis on the bed. Gray is nowhere to be seen as he already headed out saying the drama is too much for him. Besides, she noticed that Natsu's a bit more edgy towards Gray after their Search-and-Rescue-Operation to the kids. It was as if Gray had said something to make Natsu annoyed at him. It's not that they do not annoy each other all the time, though. So with all her might, she shooed him away kindly, much to Natsu's contentment. Then she was suddenly surprised that Natsu had not teased her for spacing out and saying something like 'You're such a weirdo' which annoyed her so much. Instead, he just asked her if she's fine as if worrying about her condition. Really now? Maybe he felt guilty himself. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. _I really am confused_, she thought to herself, remembering howshe seems to act differently these past few days. Something to do with the kids and Natsu being 'a new different person' in her eyes.

"Really?"

At that said, Lucy frowned. Then, deciding that she's too afraid to leave the kids alone, she settled on the divan and sighed, making Natsu follow her with brows furrowed. "I guess it's all my fault," she finally said when she felt Natsu sit beside her. "I over-reacted. Then the kids thought I don't want them."

"Do you?"

"Of course I want them!" Lucy said. "I was just shocked. Who wouldn't be? But I'm starting to get attached to them, you know. I know this is kinda weird but it feels like they're the most wonderful things in the world." She got startled at her own words and expected Natsu to look at her suspiciously as if she's out of her sane mind, but was surprised again when she saw Natsu's pink head bob up and down in agreement. "You agree?"

"I know how you feel," Natsu said still nodding. "You know, it sounds like what parents say to their children."

"How do you know that?"

The dragon slayer just shrugged at her for a reply, earning another suspicious glance at him. Ignoring the look, he looked ahead, focusing on the bed and said, "Ne, Lucy, do you really hate me that much?"

"Eh?"

He looked at her with his dead serious face. "I said, do you find me disgusting?"

Lucy looked back at him, her eyes filled with confusion and surprise. She remembered that he'd asked her like that back then, and just like back then, his eyes are filled with anticipation, curiosity and hurt. "Natsu, why do you keep on asking about it? I told you and I'm telling you again: I'm not. Well, if you're asking about table etiquette I would have said yes but I know you're not talking about it. C'mon, Natsu, you're my best friend, why would I be disgusted with you?" she said and prayed to every holy beings that she sounds convincing enough because she really meant it. "You helped and saved me a lot of times,"she let out a soft chuckle as she added to herself: _even though you cause troubles most of time_. But she left that last part out because well, she's trying to console her bestfriend and those words don't obviously fit in the picture.

"But you seemed irked about what Gray had told us about those kids being ours–" Lucy flushed red at this and thought: '_Who wouldn't be?' _but she decided to keep her cool (How can he say it without any hint of shame, anyway?) "–and I can't help but think that you're really disgusted with me or something," Natsu replied immediately.

Now, how can she say this? Would she be honest or would she just deny things? Sighing dramatically, she decided that the former idea sounds a lot more appealing. "I told you, I over-reacted. I was just shocked; it's not that I hate you. Aren't you surprised yourself? I mean, I couldn't possibly have children because, well, I don't have a husband." Natsu raised a brow at this before opening his mouth to speak but Lucy added, "Obviously you're not my husband, Natsu. I'm not yet married." She deadpanned but blushed at the same time. How awkward can this get?

"But Gray said they're from the future. Does that mean we'll be husband and wife in the future?" Natsu asked casually as if he's just asking for the weather. And here, Lucy's head is about to explode at the awkwardness of it all but Natsu doesn't seem to mind. She's trying to control the urge to hit him but Natsu misunderstood her silence as an affirmation that he said, "Cool!"

Now Lucy's ears and head are smoking, "Wh-What do you mean 'Cool'?"

"That'd be awesome! Imagine how much fun we're going to have since we're partners forever!" Natsu continued to cheer, clearly oblivious at the thought he's giving to the blonde.

Lucy knew Natsu have innocent intentions in mind when he said that but she can't help but insert malicious thoughts between those lines. _Goodness, Lucy_, she scolded herself, _you know your bestfriend has a mind of a five year old. I bet Ken can is more mature than him._ "Natsu, do you know what you're saying?"

He gave her his trademark grin and replied: "Of course!" that she felt like slapping her forehead. And why the heck is her beating wildly?

But Natsu has a point there. Does that mean she and him would be *gulp* married? How the hell did that happen? Is it because of unavoidable circumstances like a mission or is it really because of *gulp again*.. love?

She unconsciously turned her head to the dragon slayer who was happy for a very weird reason as she tried to imagine herself being all lovey-dovey with that exact person in the future. _Ehh…._ Oh heck, the very idea seems too hilarious but why did her heart skipped twice faster?

"Lucy? Oi, Lucyyy!" The dragon slayer waved his hands frantically in front of the lost-in-thought blonde mage and almost it her nose in the process.

Lucy blinked several times. "Huh?" _How intelligent._

"I was saying, how about we spend some time together. With the kids!" Natsu said enthusiastically. It was the second time he said it but since Lucy seems to be spacing out, looking like a total weirdo that she is (which, by the way, he found cute. Heh.), he repeated it and this time, he stood up from his seat. "We can go to a park and have a picnic!" Then he murmured, more like to himself, "Erza said she had always dreamed of doing that so I wonder if I can beat her to it. Hah!" Seeing the frowning face of the blonde at his remark, he added, "Or better yet in an amusement park! I want to ride everything!" When the blonde didn't respond, he clasped both his hands and pleaded to her, "Pleeease?"

"O-Okay," Lucy stuttered and bit her lip for stuttering and _thinking_ that Natsu is adorably cute. Oh. _I-I need to take it easy, right?_ Besides, with all the stress they've been going through, a day with the kids and Natsu wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe – just maybe—she should stop thinking things first. Even if they are very important?

"I promise it would be fun!" Natsu just grinned at her but what she saw was Natsu with a wide grin on his face but is at the same time bathed in a glowing light. It was so bright, she thought she'll go blind–

_Yep, I have to stop thinking._

* * *

><p>"Oh dear," Lucy said as she watched the wobbling Natsu, the laughing Anne, and the trying-to-be-serious-and-mature-but-he's-about-to-burst-out-laughing-himself Ken move out of the merry-go-round. It was still past ten in the morning and the merry-go-round was just the first ride of the kids. Lucy would have volunteered on riding with the kids but surprisingly, Natsu beat her to it, saying he must ride something for the kids. She would love to retort at this but Natsu is probably trying to impress the kids so she thought to mind her own business. Besides, he was the one who volunteered so it's not her fault if he feel nauseous after the ride. Maybe Natsu had asked for Wendy to cast Troia on him when they were in the guild before they went to the amusement park? Boy, was she wrong. Lucy ran to meet them halfway, pitying her pink-haired bestfriend and patted him on the back as he struggled on his feet. He leaned on the railings for support making the celestial mage worry over something that's normal for a dragon slayer like him.<p>

"I told you so," Lucy said aiming to prove her point at him but her tone betrayed her. It came out as if she's worried even though she wants to scold him. The dragon slayer didn't reply and he was already turning into a sick shade of purple, so with something akin to a sigh and a grunt combined, Lucy reached out for Natsu's arm and swung it over her shoulders and held onto his waist. She could feel her face heating with the close contact but she scolded herself. _Just think that he's about to puke and if you're not fast enough, you'd end up catching his—_That worked. She hurried to the nearest bench as she said, "Hang on, Natsu."

Behind them, Anne nudged Ken's elbow and whispered, "Ne, Ken, don't you think they're friendlier to each other than before?"

The already blushing Ken looked away from her sister and said, "No." But deep down, he agreed with Anne. Ken half-expected his 'mother' to scold Natsu and shriek like an enraged banshee that he better not puke on her or he'll be dead meat. But when she instead reached out to him and encouraged him to hold on, he felt like something's not right with the world.

"Aw, c'mon, Ken. You're so boring. I know something's up with them. Could they be realizing their feelings to each other already?" Anne said still trying to get Ken to agree with her.

Could they really be?, he wondered himself but he just settled on: "Let's just leave them at that, Anne."

Anne pouted. "Tch, killjoy. Whatever, I'll report this to Aunt Mira. I'm sure she's more willing to hear this than you," and she gained a few more steps and walked ahead of him, leaving a frowning Ken as she watched her sister's back.

"Geez, Natsu. You can't even handle a train, how much more a merry-go-round?" Anne heard Lucy say when she arrived in front of them. They were sitting on a bench with a good view of the ferris wheel behind. Natsu has a little color now as Lucy ran circles on the dragon slayer's back and Anne couldn't help but notice the more relaxed face of her 'Papa'. She giggled at this, earning a questioning look from both of her 'parents'.

"I was just marveling at how you look good together," she said with a sweet smile.

"…"

"…"

The little girl grinned even more upon seeing their expressions: Lucy flashing a frozen smile with her right eye and mouth twitching and Natsu looking at her with crossed brows that gave her the impression of him considering what she said.

"Anne, Ken, why don't you buy yourselves ice creams first?" Lucy suggested after having recovered from what Anne said and seeing that Ken had just arrived.

"Why ice cream?" Natsu scowled.

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Because it's cold?"

"So?"

Anne and Ken looked back and forth to their parents who were caught in a battle of will. Though they enjoyed it, they still sweatdropped at their argument. Ken thought to himself, _Really, just for an ice cream?_

"They'll get sick."

"Sick? From just eating ice cream? I don't think so."

"They'll get sick," Natsu repeated.

Lucy paused, then she said, "Natsu, please don't tell me that you're associating this again with Gray?" When Natsu remained silent but stuck his nose up in the air, she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Natsu, the kids are going to buy ice cream and I am, too."

"We can handle it!" Ken suggested and after a short pause, Lucy handed the jewels over to Ken, knowing that the ice cream stand is just across them and she could clearly see the kids. They both dashed out of the 'scene' leaving the two mages behind.

"Why are you buying ice cream?" Natsu frowned.

"Because I want to. It's hot," Lucy just replied, tired already of arguing with him over a simple thing and leaned on the bench, watching both the kids hand the jewels to the vendor.

"Hot is good."

"For you," Lucy said, then before he could retort, she added lazily, "I see you're all fine now."

Natsu's demeanor changed. He grinned at her and gave her a thumbs-up sign, "Yup! It's all thanks to you, Lucy!"

Lucy looked away from him but her cheeks are a little pink, "Tch." She decided to look for a distraction and looked straight ahead. Right, she has to look for the kids. Ken was handing the vendor the money and the vendor in turn handed the ice creams to him. She watched Ken turned to his right and scrunched his brows for some reason.

_Wait, where's Anne?_

"Natsu.."

"What?"

But she didn't respond, instead she stood up and walked briskly towards Ken's direction. She heard Natsu call her but she ignored it and instead looked around to look for the little girl. Heaving a sigh of relief as she saw Anne a few meters away from Ken and the ice cream stand, she patted Ken and headed straight to the girl. Anne's back was on her and she stood there unmoving, looking at the trees that seemed like a mini-forest jungle of the amusement park. "Anne?"

She didn't respond so she hurried walking and touched her shoulder, "Anne, are you okay?"

Big brown eyes stared back at her own ones as Anne spun around as if she was surprised by Lucy's arrival. Her breathing was uneven and worry swept over the blonde as she looked at the shocked state of the little girl. "Anne, what's wrong?" she asked getting down on one knee to level with her.

"I-I saw Mama," she said confused then she pointed out to the mini-woods, "Over there. I swear I saw you, Mama!"

"Are you sure, Anne?"

"I have a pair of very good eyes, Mama, you always tell me that," she said and Lucy would disagree at first but remembered that maybe her real mother say that to her.

"Hey! What's happening here?" Natsu said as they arrived in the scene with Ken beside him holding the two ice cream cones and was frowning at the mess as the ice creams start to melt on his hand. There are chocolate-flavored ice cream stains on his shirt and all over his face in a hurry to gobble up his part.

"Papa, I saw Mama and I thought he was with another guy."

"Uhmm.." Lucy sweatdropped. _This is not what she said earlier though._

Natsu's right eye twitched but he said nonetheless, "I was with your Mama when you're buying ice cream. Maybe she just look like her?"

Before she could respond however, Lucy felt movement from her keys on her waist and soon after, a soft light appeared and with a soft pop, a man in his tux materialized before them.

"I've come, Lucy, my love," he said as he theatrically bowed down and reached out to Lucy's right hand to kiss it.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" Lucy deadpanned.

Loke straightened up and said in an almost singsong voice, "Well, it's been a while since you called me, so I thought I'd pay you a visit. I know you're missing me as much as I'm missing you, my love."

"If she misses you then she would have summoned you out," Natsu said in an almost – take note: almost – cool voice, "but she didn't."

A frown made way to the spirit's handsome features, "Why are you here?" then he looked around with wide eyes, slightly destroying his image as a cool heartthrob. "And what are _you two_ doing _here_?"

Lucy sighed. _Great, this is so great._

"Ahhhhh! Pink-haired Chibi Lucyyy! Chibi Boy Lucy!" Loke shrieked pointing towards the frowning (even more than before) Ken and surprised but amazed Anne. "Or are they Chibi Girl Natsu and Blonde Chibi Natsu? Gaaaah! I'm confused!"

"You suck at giving titles," Natsu said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ohhhh, Leo!" Anne exclaimed. "I guess you don't know us in this time so I'll introduce myself and my brother. I'm Anne and this is my twin brother Ken. We are their children!" she continued and gave that very same grin of the pink-haired dragon slayer as if showing evidence to what she's claiming to the flabbergasted lion spirit.

"What? What is the meaning of this, Lucy, my love? Please tell me they're just kidding!" Loke turned to the blonde who was looking a little uncomfortable of the situation.

"She said it," Natsu said smugly.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you!" Loke growled at Natsu who growled back at him. But Loke had already turned back to Lucy, "Lucy, what's the meaning of this?" he asked as if he was a heartbroken prince with that same singsong tone again.

"Well.." Lucy could only say as she tried to find the words.

Seeing this, Loke dramatically whined, "Noooo! Lucy, my love, I thought we are in love!"

"In love my butt," Natsu muttered.

Loke's head whipped towards his direction and let out a snarl but again, he turned back to Lucy who was now red with embarrassment. "How did this happen, Lucy? How long am I gone? Am I too late to save you?" he asked, but when Lucy sighed again, reddening more, he turned again to Natsu and pointed a finger at him. "This is all his fault, right? He stole you away from me!"

Natsu let out a low snarl, showing his fangs. "Did not. She's not yours to begin with."

Hearing this, Lucy reddened even more that she thought her face can already cook an egg due to immense heat. Loke snapped back, "And she's not yours, either."

Okay, this is getting out of hand. _If I hear more, I'd die!_ "Stop it, you two," Lucy finally said, still looking red. "C'mon, Anne, Ken. Let's just leave these two retards here. I have nothing to do with them," she said and walked away from them, with Anne and Ken following suit.

"No, Lucy, wait! We have to talk!" Loke called out before giving Natsu a warning glare and ran to catch up with the blonde.

Natsu was left there staring at the retreating figures of Lucy, the kids, and Loke and felt a very unpleasant feeling stirred inside him. He never knew Loke can be as annoying as this. Even though he's his friend and guildmate still, he felt like he would love to punch him on the face. Why doesn't he go back to his astral plane or watchamacallit where he belong?

In a low and dangerous voice, he said, "I won't lose."

* * *

><p>"Heehhh.. I smell jealousy in the air.."<p>

The hooded man heard the hooded woman said as they both stood behind a wide tree watching as Natsu ran towards the direction where Lucy, Loke, and the kids marched off to. He chose to not respond at first as if he hadn't heard the woman. However, he knew that she knew he heard it owing to the fact that he has a sharp sense of hearing and so he expected a lot of teasing to come. "I don't," he said. Their little argument last night was over and they're now in good terms once again. He expected it too, though, what with the mood swings his companion have.

"Liar," she replied.

"He's just competitive," he tried again.

"Competitive, eh?"

"You know so well that he hates to lose," he said. Dang, he's making it worse.

The woman smirked at this, "I know. Go on."

"Whatever," he muttered. He just can't win against her, can he?

The woman laughed heartily and patted him on the head. Even though he was irritated that he lost the argument, he felt a surge of emotion upon hearing her laugh. _Well, I guess it isn't as bad as the pink-haired guy who was there a while ago._

"Ahh, this is getting exciting!" The woman exclaimed.

The man scoffed, "I thought you were the one who seems to disagree with the idea of following them?"

"Well, we're supposed to watch the kids, right?" The woman said and felt like patting her own back for an excuse well-delivered. "Besides we haven't found _her_ yet. The more reason we should watch the children." Now that was not just an excuse. The man remained silent for a moment and the woman knew he agrees with her.

Then finally, he said with the same taunting tone as her, "Fine. But don't be so careless next time, 'kay?"

The woman frowned, "Shut it."

And the man laughed at her. She really is amazing. Just as her mood swings are.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is a weird chapter, don't you think? Honestly, I was kinda nervous at submitting this. What kinda? I _am_ nervous! Sheesh. Oh and since I was out for the whole two months, I'd be writing responses to the reviews as I was so overwhelmed by your support! Even though I may have probably replied to others already, hihi. :)) And I realized… this is so fun to do! Maybe I'll respond to the reviews this way. If I'm not busy. Hihi. XD

**Jiin-Chan **- You said it. He really is dense! But I love writing him that way. It's cute, don't you think? XD Haha! Yaay! Thank you, and here you go, sorry for the looong wait. :))

**animemangalover92** - Oh gorsh, are you still alive? Because I have not updated in around 2 months! Waaaiii, I'm sorry! I really hope this chapter revived you. You're welcome and thank YOU, too, for reviewing. Yup, I'll try my best! *pumps fist in the air* XD

**PurpleDiva888** - I missed you, Purple-chaaaan! How are you? XD Waaah! Yup, those hooded figures don't bite. Err, on second thought, I guess it depends. Haha! XD You have given me an idea. Natsu is like a child, so yeah, he dyed her hair again! Thank you, Purple-chan, and again, sorry for the wait. :))

**Hachibukai** - Joooooiiii! I missed you! Kahit na nagtetext tayo.. Still! Haha :)) Sabi ni Natsu, secret daw muna. Pero feeling ko ayaw pa sabihin ni Natsu coz he's still clueless. Poor guy. Ehh? But in this chapter, I doubt if he's still clueless. Oh and about Erza.. she had dark circles under her eyes, hahaha! At naging ganyan si Ken kasi.. well, I was hoping na magkaroon ako ng kapatid na ganyan. I want to have an older brother eh, and it was my dream brother. (Meron ba non? Oo, sa mundo ni Angie, merong ganon, hahaha!) Pero.. sadly, I'm the eldest, so.. Waaaaiii! X( Haha! Ay oo nga pala, ang saya pala mgrespond sa mga reviews ng ganito noh? Hihi.

**IloveCelestialIce** - Angel, I missed you, too! lahat na lng na-mimiss eh. Really, pano ba naman kasi, ilang buwan rin akong nawala sa ffn, hahaha! Waaaah! Naku, that's okay, Angel! I've been having problems with ffn lately (that was 2months ago, hahaha!) so I understand. Really? Waaaiiii! I'm happy na napaiyak ka-err, I'm not a meanie pero I'm somehow glad that I got through your emotions. You know.. Hihi. :D Ay oo, yun yung scene ni Erza na naalala ko eh, yung kela Alzack at Bisca. Ang cute kasi nya dun. Hahaha! XD

**abovethecloudsbetweenthestars** - Yo! First, thank you for reviewing in almost every chapter! Yaaay! XD Waaa, I hope you're still fine! Now, now, here's the new chapter! Feeling better now? :)) Nyaaaiii, I really do hope you are! :D :D

**Rose Tiger** - Yeah, the kids are lucky, 'she' hasn't seen the kids yet. Who's this 'she'? xp It's a secret. You'll know sooner or later. In the next chapters. Bwahaha! :D

**MIKU-negi hime** - Haha! But you still reviewed even though you're tired, sooo thank youuu~ a lot! Yaaay! *jumps up and down happily* XD Hmmm.. About your theory.. Well, let's see about that. Haha! XD Again, thank you soo muuch, ne? :D

**Rei-chu Asakura** - Kyaaa! Talaga Reymel, cute pag-portray ko kay Natsu as father? Waaa, nahirapan ako dito, honestly X| So I'm glad it somehow turned out fine (Oh really?), haha XD Grabe talaga si Ms. Analyst (Eh? Saan ko na nman nakuha yung title na yun), tama tama *nod nod* kahit ngayon ko lang yan naisip! Galiiing! XD Akoo riiin! ErzaxJellal fan ako! Kyaaa! *waves a flag bearing Erza 3 Jellal on it* Etto.. *sweatdrops at the theories* ..I-me-message na lang kita about it! Whahaha XD Again, naalala ko when you greeted Natsu (through me via text, haha) a Happy Father's Day during, well of course, Father's Day. Kyaaa! La lang, nsayahan lang ako, hihi :))

**TheRandomGirl** - Hihi, yeah, I re-read it and pouted at the mistakes I made. *bows and pouts at the same time* Sorry about that, hihi. :)) Really? Yaaay! Thank you sooo muuuuch! Now I hope this chapter still makes you look forward for more! XD

**Lisanna Strauss** - :D Waaa, it's Lisanna! *steps back a little* H-Hi! :D Hahaha! Anyways, thank you and I'm glad *pouts because she's still nervous* that you love it! :D :D

**Blue-Phoenix311 **- Yes, yes, here it is! I hope this I atleast satisfy you. Hihi :)) Yaaa~y! Thank you for understanding! XD XD

**SoulReceiver** - =.= I tried your suggestion and this weird chapter is the result. Wahaha! I'm not really sure if this is enough though. Maybe if I twist a little harder, ne? XD Should I try and laugh together with you? On three: 1, 2, 3! Bwahahahahahahahahaha! ..eeehh. Okay that was weird. Hahaha! XD XD

**LiLyRoSe98** - Waaa, you're so kind! Thank you! Yes, yes, here it is, tadaaaa~ Hahaha! Hope you like it! XD

**Princess Happy **- *sniffs* Another kind soul.. Thank you and I hope this chapter satisfied you *hands the chapter while crying* Hahaha! XD

**lurvevanilla** - H-Hai! *salutes* Here it is! Hope you like it! XD By the way, I love your pen name. Okay random, I know. XD

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya **- A-Another one of th-those kind souls! Thank youuuu! Again, here it is. I'll keep my fingers crossed that you'll like this. :D

**VenVen** - Thank youuu soooo muuuch! XD Sorry for the wait! :D

**Jays Feather **- Awww, thank you! Yep, yep (I feel like I'm calling Appa, 'Yip, Yip'! *heh, random again*) here you go, another update! :)))

**XxNaLuxX **- Kyaaa! Thank you for the support! XD Heeehhh, I guess this chapter gave more clues to the identities of those hooded people, ne? :D Ahhh, I hope this could be considered as one of the good parts *crossing all fingers* Haha! :D :D

**LinkLover123** - Wooaah, multiple reviews at once! Thank youu! And wooaah again! Kyaaaa! Thank you for the overwhelming support! XD Okay, I'll make Natsu and Lucy love the kids more so you can love the story more as well, hahaha XD Hmm, you'll find out soon! (Eh? Did I just said that?)

**Guest** - Aww, thank youu~ Of course I will. I love writing and comments such as yours inspire me to write more. :))

**final-zangetsu - **Thank you! I'm glad you loved it. XD

So, till then folks! Feed me reviews, ne? Again, constructive criticisms are very much highly appreciated. :D


End file.
